Cynical Guilty Pleasures
by ReWriteInsanity
Summary: When Isaac Fernan, a young gambit mage is sent to Mahora to continue his magic training, he lives through his school days with the ability of his sarcasm, but what happens when his magic needs control? Slight OOC for Chisame in some chapters.
1. New Face, Old Crowd

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC Isaac.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Face, Old Crowd**

The tram seemed to take baby steps towards its destination within his mind, "Geeze.. can't this thing move any faster?" The young mage sighed to himself, he glanced his eyes about; when finally reaching it's destination, he stepped out of the tram, carrying his side bag along with him, hanging on his right shoulder, both his hands in his pockets.

He wore a red T-shirt with a black hoodie over it, the zip on it was down leaving the jumper open. The sleeves of his jumper were pushed up past his elbows, revealing his forearms, his black jeans were torn near the bottom, and his shoes were black trainers with the letter 'N' on the sides, with him he carried a guitar in it's black case. The sun reflected off the frames of his glasses as he looked at the sight in front of him.

_This is Mahora!?_ He gaped at the school, hearing the tram leaving from behind, he swung around, to see its departure.

_..Crap.. Well I guess there's no turning back now.._

He pulled out the letter he recieved from the academy from his bag, skim reading it, making sure of his destination. The letter read:

"_This document hereby states that Isaac Callis Fernan has become a Mage-in-training_

_from The Magicks Association of the Philippines._

_The task of this beholder is to find Mahora Academy and_

_work there as a Teacher for the next five school years."_

"Five... Just perfect; I finally get out of that place and now I'm stuck in school again.." Moaned the black haired youth.

Within the next ten minutes, he found himself walking around campus aimlessly, looking more and more frustrated. "Perfect, I'm lost. Plain and simple, I should really ask someone where the dean's office is..." Isaac wandered another ten minutes and jumped at the sound of the school bell. "Ah.. Crap, the bell here's louder than the one back home.."

"So, you must be Isaac." A rather mature voice came from behind him, causing him to spin on his heels again.

"Great... who's this guy?" Isaac muttered to himself.

"I'm Takahata, I heard a mage would be sent over, but I wasn't expecting another young blood" Takahata explained, eyeing the fifteen year old. "Allow me to escort you to the dean's office." He finished, walking in the opposite direction. Isaac followed cautiously, not knowing what tricks this person might have up his sleeve. _Maybe.. this guy's a mage too? If not.. how did he know about me?_

The Dean's office was air-conditioned, and was rather spacious, Isaac glanced around, observing what was around him "Just stay in here for a bit and the dean will be right with you." Takahata noted as he left the room. Now, alone in the dean's office not knowing what he's meant to do, sat down in one of the arm chairs casually placed to the side. _Man.. this is one hell of a day, I know I slept on the tram, but I'm still tired..._ Isaac drifted off to sleep in that chair.

Isaac opened his eyes slowly, to find that the dean was at his desk filing some paperwork, he sat up with a grunt. "Ah, so you're awake now" the dean noted.

"Sorry about my drowsiness, I guess I didn't have much of a sleep on the way here.." Isaac apologised. Getting up from the chair and was now standing in front of the desk the dean worked at, leaving his bag and guitar by the chair.

"That's just fine, I think you'll be awake enough for your class"

"Yes si- ...wait, class?" Queried Isaac, looking at the dean with curiousity.

"Yes, you will be teaching chemistry here as part of your magic training, is there a problem?"

"Well.. er- no.." _I'm tired as hell.. that's the problem, and you're making me work already you old coot!?_

"Great, now I seem to be a little short on accomidations, I feel it is necessary for you to bunk at one of the girls dorm, at least until you find a proper living area for yourself."

"...Bwuh?" The only sound able to come out of his mouth as he thought about what was said.

_I'm a guy. Bunking in an all girls school. With girls who I don't even know._

"I had taken the liberty to check your records on your background on your living habits. I believe the room I've chosen for you somewhat matches yourself." The dean shut his eyes and turned and looked out the window. "Your class starts in an hour, I left your supplies and room key in the cupboard. I believe you can find the science lab. But just in case.." A rolled up document was handed to Isaac. He opened it to see that it was a map of Mahora.

_...That's it, I'm getting lost again, no map is good enough for this place..._

"Thank you sir. I will be going now."

Isaac left the room, bringing his bag and guitar with him.

_This is gonna be one hell of a day.._

Following the map directions, he finally found the class room and opened the door, the room was slightly bigger than the dean's office, a slight smell of sulphur filled the air

_I should leave this door open... Gotta let all this sulphur out, the smell is gonna make me-_

At that point he sneezed, causing the papers around the room flutter and blow about the room, the beakers and jars just shook.

_Oh boy... I hope no one saw that.._

He quickly picked up the scattered papers and placed them on the desk at the front of the class, he opened a nearby cupboard seeing that the room key, first aid kit, and a teacher's guide sat on the top shelf, he took the room key and teacher's guide and looked at the clock.

_I got about... twenty minutes 'till my students get here.. I hope this book is useful_

He flipped the book open to the first page, it was a sort of class list, pictures of the students and their names underneath. That was when he noticed something suspicious.

_Wait.. there're no guys in this thing... D-does that mean..?_

Just then the school bell rang and his suspicions were confirmed as he saw that the entire class consisted of girls. _...An all-girl school..._

He quickly flipped through the class lists to the current class in the room.

_...Class..3-A..?_


	2. When life gives you lemons

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC Isaac.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: When life gives you lemons...**

A shiver shocked all the way through his spine, he looked at all the girls and then the student list, over and over. _..And I'm expected to memorize all this?_

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up a bit; "Hello, everyone, though due to my casual attire I may not look it; but I will be your chemistry teacher for the rest of the semester."

He noticed the girls just staring at him, and he just looked down at his student book, trying to shake off their gaze. He could just barely hear muttering like;

"Is he really a teacher?"

"But he's just our age"

"You know.. He's kinda cute"

"There's no way he'll make a good teacher though"

"Isaac, you look like you just saw a ghost." A voice finally said, Isaac turned his head towards it to notice Takahata standing there. He walked in casually with his hands in his pockets and stood next to him. "This is Isaac Fernan, he will be your teacher. Despite his looks he's already gotten a college degree."

There was more silence, Takahata moved away from him as if something was about to happen. The next thing he knew he was blinded by a bright light, a camera; as soon as his vision returned he found himself surrounded by a few girls being asked a barage of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you really that smart?"

"U-uh... I'm from the Philippines; I'm 15, N-no.. I guess I am that smart if I'm here right now.."

_Gwuh? What's with these girls, they all probably thought I was a perv just a second ago, now they're asking me questions like this.. _He caught a glimpse of a leaving Takahata. _...That guy has good control over these girls.._ "Now, if you could all just go back to your seats?"

With that, the girls returned to their seating positions, watching him. Isaac turned to write on the board, "Now if you could all turn to page 127 in your books" turning around, he noticed the girls eyeing him again. He felt like a nervous wreck. Hoping to break the ice, he changed the subject. "Actually, since it's my first day, I'd like for all of you to stand up one by one and introduce yourselves." Pulling his best smile, hoping they would comply with his request. Fortunately, they did what he asked, one by one he managed to get through to everyone, but a certain student caught his eye. She had brown hair and large glasses, she sat in the back of the class with her laptop, she looked uninterested though, she remained sitting when she introduced herself. Isaac scratched his head and sighed to himself

_..Great.. a possible rebel.._

"Once again, it's nice to meet all of you; since there's only five minutes until the bell for the end of school rings, I guess I could just let you all go a bit early"

The girls stayed seated though. He sweatdropped, looking back at them. _Uhh.. Why aren't they leaving? I thought they'd be itching to leave.._

"O-or.. if you want to stay, that's okay too" He added hastily.There was silence for a few seconds, until a green haired girl asked

"Is that your guitar?" Haruna pointed her pencil at the guitar case that he brought with him.

"Uh? O-oh.. yeah that's mine" Nodded the black haired boy, turning towards the case.

"Can you play us a song?" added a small pink haired girl,

"Yeah! Can you?" the other pink haired twin.

_B-b-but.. my magic ability...No, I can't turn down a request of a woman, just not in my nature to do so. I just hope it doesn't kick in.._

"Well.. I guess I could.." he brought out the stool that he was using as his chair and took his guitar out of its case. It looked to be a black guitar, the strings looked a bit worn, but the guitar sported a few chipped pieces of wood here and there.

_50 / 50 chance that my magic will kick in... I'm just gonna have to take it.._

He started off a bit timidly at first, but soon after started to get into the song.

_  
Girl you need to tell him  
That I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a G5 G5_

_  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again…  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night night night_

Nearing the end of the song, he remembered where he was, and held back a bit, slowing the song down, and with one last strum, he ended the song, he closed his eyes trying to hold back his magical power, hoping that he didn't let any of it slip out. Now slowly opening them, he could have sworn to have seen love hearts in the eyes of his students. _..You've got to be kidding me..._ He managed to catch a glimpse of the smiles plastered on their faces, "W-well, I guess school's over, I guess I'm outta here. See you all tomorrow" he sweatdropped, quickly packing his things and leaving the girls in the room alone. As he walked away from the door he heard the sounds of squealing on the other side; hearing crashing and cluttering. _..Oh god, they're coming..._ Isaac picked up the pace of his walking and turned the corner, at that point, the class door bursted open, the girls running out with their bags with a hunting sort of vibe radiating off of them.

"He's so cool!"

"He'd make such an awesome manga character"

"Ooh! The voice of an angel!"

"He's so dreamy!"

Isaac ran faster than normal, hoping that this wouldn't happen. _I knew it, my magic got out.. Everytime I sing I end up using a random magic technique.. And they sent me here of all places to try to take control of it.. but this spell.. it's pretty much a love potion to whoever hears my voice.. Spells at complete random.. Guh, no wonder they used to call me "Musician's Gambit" back home.._ He stepped into a classroom, hoping it would be empty.

His hopes were fulfilled, he closed the door behind him and leaned on it, sliding down to a sitting position. He heard the sound of footsteps run by him.

_Okay.. now, how the hell do I cancel it out.. I've never had a situation where THIS kind of magic kicked in.._

The sound of footsteps behind him died down; he held his breath as he turned to door knob, he was relieved to find that no one was waiting for him on the other side. He quickly ran towards the dorms, and pulled out his map due to his failure at navigation. _Come on.. where are the dorms on this thing.. Here!_ He rushed over to the area he saw on the map; hoping not to be seen on the way.

He successfully managed to reach the dorms, and found the room that he was in _Room 619... Eh, better than sleeping out here.. I just hope that this girl wasn't in my class earlier.._

The door creaked open as he stepped in and promptly shut it, he sighed and turned to see someone in the room. He froze, yet noticed that he hadn't been seen yet, the person was at a computer terminal, vigorously typing something in; he creeped closer to see what the person was writing.

"OMG! Guess what boys! Chiu got a new teacher for science. He's around my age too! And he's soooooo cute!" The brown haired girl in a maiden's outfit read out aloud. "I can't believe it, he's got the cutest voice ever! He sang to us in class; and I think I'm in love!" At this point, Isaac froze.

_Oh god.. she's from my class... man.. what the hell did I do to deserve this? Well I can't knock her out or anything.. maybe if I.. god.. I'm gonna hate this alot.._

The brown haired girl read the comments on her new post, and shivered at the feeling of whispers into her ear "So.. I see that's how you feel about me?" The girl jumped up in shock, facing Isaac, "Well hello, you're Chisame-chan, correct?" The girl felt her heart thump beneath the clothing she chose to wear as her alter ego Chiu. _A cosplayer huh? Well.. don't that beat all?_

"F-Fernan-Sensei!" stuttered a now flustered Chisame, quickly turning the monitor of her computer off, knowing it was futile anyway, seeing as he saw what was on the screen.

"Please, we're out of class. Call me Isaac" the boy cleared his throat and he used the most seductive tone that he could "I'm going to be living with you for now" he moved in closer to her ear "I hope you don't mind.."

A bright red blush came across Chisame's face, she stuttered the words out "N-not at all"

"Great.." he backed up a bit and took of his glasses, revealing his dark brown eyes more, "Do you think you could keep quiet about me staying here? I'd like to keep a.. Low, profile; and I'd like to get to know you... thoroughly.." At this point, she promptly fainted, her nose slightly bleeding. Isaac was left dumbstruck. _Wow.. I've been told I have good charm, but I never figured something like this would happen.._ He sighed and carried her over to her bed and lay her down on it, and cleaned the blood off her with a box of tissues conveniently placed next to him.

_Now.. How the hell am I gonna break this spell?_ He sat down next to Chisame's sleeping body, and looked at her; _You know.. without her glasses.. she's kind of cute.. _Isaac shook his head thoroughly, _God.. what am I thinking?_ He put his glasses back on himself and walked over to the computer. Reading the comments on the post she just sent out to the internet.

"WHAT!? MY CHIU'S FALLEN IN LOVE!? I'M SO HAPPY!"

"EH!? WHADDAYA MEAN LOVE!? CHIU IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

"NUUUU!!! CHIUU DUN LEAVE US FOR THIS GUY PLZZZZZ D:"

"GET BIGGER E-PEEN! CLICK HERE"

_...Okay, it's either me or the internet's gotten a fair bit weirder than normal.._ he looked back at the passed out girl. _So.. you're Chiu? The almighty net idol that my friends have been going crazy over? After the guys showed me a picture of her I always thought she was sort of cute, but I didn't expect to find her as a student.. MY student no less.._

Taking another look at the girl he buried his head in his hands, and groaned heavily

_This is going to be a long. Long. Day_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

I edited this chapter a bit to match some critisizm I was given, I hope this'll make up for it.


	3. Breaking the spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC Isaac.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breaking the spell**

"Ngh... Ooah..." Chisame groaned in her bed as she finally sat up, trying to remember what happened. She looked around the room, and noticed Isaac asleep in her computer chair. She stumbled a bit to get out of bed then she finally realized. "O...oh no.. he knows my secret.." She quickly got changed and tried to wake the boy up.

_Guh.. so tired... this day just can't get any worse_

"Wake up! Isaac-kun!"

_Damn you Murphy*_

The boy slowly opened to see the face of the brown haired Chisame.

"You'll hurt your back if you continue sleeping like that..."

_I-is the spell broken? Maybe it's worn off..?_

"Normally I hate when people come into my room unannounced, and deciding to stay with me."

_I guess there was a time limit to it.._

"But for you sensei.. I think I can make just this one exception"

_I stand corrected._ _Man.. what do I do.. the spell's still going even now.. should I just leave it to wear off? Nah, that'd take too long.._

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone about your living situation with me."

_Y-you serious? Did that seduction technique work? Bah crap, now I owe my brother 5 bucks.. _Isaac cleared his throat as he shifted himself off the chair, "Thank you.. Chisame-chan.." He looked at the clock; which read '5:00 am' _..you've got to be joking.._

"Er.. Isaac-kun..."

"Yes?"

"About what you saw... on my computer.."

_Ahh.. that cosplay site.._ "Your cosplay site? It's very well maintained. And well.. Let's just say you look cute in a bunny suit" The black haired boy smiled at her, causing her to blush

"T-t-thank you Isaac-kun.. But do you think you could keep a lid on this though?" Her eyes were now shadowed, waiting for his reply.

_Huh.. she looks real troubled by it.. possible black-mail material.._

"Of course" The girl looked at him "since you're keeping my secret of living here, I can keep my mouth shut with yours" He gave her a genuine smile, the first he had given since he was awoken earlier.

"Thank you" Chisame silently added, keeping her eyes shadowed

_I really shouldn't leave her alone.. God knows what else she'll post on that website about me.._

"Actually.. do you think you could give me a tour of this place? School doesn't start for another 2 hours, and I don't want to end up getting lost again.." Isaac suggested as he walked towards the door, "or, if you want you could stay here.. It's your call"

The door clicked behnd him, confirming the fact it was closed. _I have 2 hours until school starts huh? _He found himself walking near a small cafe like area, Isaac noted that there was a sort of bar there, it used an old train car as the stand, there was a girl behind the counter, she seemed to be opening everything up and setting out pots and pans, Isaac walked up to the bar; peering inside "Hello? Could I get some directions from you?"

The girl stood up and looked at him; "Of course!" Satsuki smiled at him, her chef's hat on her head.

_Wait.. isn't she from my class? Crap! The spell!_ Isaac took a step back, expecting her to give a reaction.

"Is something wrong? Fernan-Sensei?"

_Huh? She's not giving off any weird vibes.. How come she's not affected by the spell?_ He stepped forward again, sitting on one of the stools that were placed there, _How'd she break it?_ Isaac eyed her curiously, checking to see if she had any potions around. "..Do you remember how you felt yesterday..?" Thinking over what he just said, he found it quite awkward that he asked it out of the blue.

"Yes, I felt a burning desire to be with you sensei.." This caused Isaac to look at her in surprise, "But this morning after breakfast, the feeling was gone" Satsuki put her hand on her lip in a wondering sort of motion, "Maybe it was something I ate"

_..Ate?_ "What did you have?" Isaac queried, hoping to find a cure for the spell.

"Well, as I was leaving school yesterday, Chachamaru gave me this vial, and asked me to put it in the soup for my new recipe, she told me that it was some sort of sweetener" Satsuki explained, giving him a bowl of ramen, "You look hungy, have some" she smiled at him, waiting for him to pick up the chopsticks he was given with the food, the spoon he had was already in the soup, he lifted it up and drank some of it. The flavor swirled inside his mouth as he finally gulped it down.

A small tear formed in the corner of his eye "It's so good!" The outburst caused Satsuki to grin widely, as Isaac took his chopsticks and started eating the ramen.

"I used some of the sweetener Chachamaru gave me, I guess it works great!" Satsuki started her cooking of more noodles, Isaac was halfway through his noodles when he heard footsteps behind him, Chisame sat down next to him. _Huh, looks like she wanted to come after all.._ "Chisame-chan.. I had a feeling you'd come."

"Yeah, well I guess I just wanted to spend some time with yo-" Before she could finish her sentence, Isaac put a spoon of the soup into her mouth, She became more flustered, seeing as she was just spoon-fed by her teacher; "W-what are you.. Huh?" Chisame felt a bit dizzy, leaning on the bar for support; "Y-you.. what the hell did you do!?" She finally blurted out.

_I guess the spell broke?_ _I'd better go find Chachamaru-san later and thank her for the potion used in the soup.. _"So, how do you feel?" Asked Isaac, who was answered with a smack to the face.

"You stuck a spoon that you used into my mouth! That's an indirect kiss you ass!" Chisame her face full of red, Isaac not knowing if it was anger or a blush. He decided it probably wasn't the latter.

_Sorry, but I didn't have much choice.._ "The soup was good though, right?" Isaac mocked rubbing the now red handprint on his left cheek.

"Stop changing the subject! First you move into my room, make me pass out; Now you're spoon-feeding me!" The flustered Chisame continued her rant to him.

Finally a bowl of ramen was placed infront of her, "Chisame-chan! Have some soup, I didn't know you got up at this hour" Satsuki had saved Isaac with a simple bowl of soup, she smiled at Isaac and went back to her cooking.

_..Thank you.. Satsuki.._ "Go on Chisame, the ramen here is great!" Isaac smiled at her, hoping to distract her of his spoon-fed action.

Chisame growled at him, took the chopsticks and started eating, slowly and vigorously; obviously emmiting murderous intent towards Isaac. He sweatdropped at this. Isaac slowly continued to finishing his meal, mentally planning how to move away form the area without Chisame catching him off guard and killing him. Satsuki left the two there alone, as she quickly left to get a few utensils which she left behind.

"You use magic, don't you?" Chisame sternly said, causing Isaac to spit out the soup that was in his mouth, leaving him in a coughing fit.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Isaac choked on his own words... and soup. _Guh.. What the hell!? How'd she know?_

"Don't lie to me, it only hit me just now, but you used magic on me and my class didn't you? Just a while ago, I thought you were the hottest thing on this earth, now I think you're just an annoying freeloader that can use magic. Isn't that right?" Chisame said this in a low tone, but she didn't seem as annoyed as earlier, she seemed calmer. "As soon as you put that spoon in my mouth the feeling was gone. What did you do?"

_..If she could tell with just that.. then I'm screwed.._ "Okay.. I guess you got me." Isaac finally admitted, putting his hands in his pockets in a sort of 'defeated' manner. "Yeah, I can use magic. I'm a rare breed though; I'm a gambit user, or so I'm told by my old professors." Chisame's curiosity was peaked by this, she motioned for him to continue his story. "Well, we gambit users, can cast random magic spells, but it has a 50% chance of actually being cast, it can be controlled, but it takes a lot of work to keep it in check. That spell I used, it worked as a sort of love potion, affecting everyone in the area who heard my singing. Apparently that's how my magic is cast, through my playing or singing, but I need something to act as a medium; help's keep everything from going crazy, and well.. that would be my guitar. I'm still in training, so my academy sent me here to try to control it.. Personally, I think it was a bad idea."

Chisame raised an eyebrow at this, "Huh. A boy not wanting to be able to be at an all-girls school with a valid reason? You really are a rare breed aren't you?" She added mockingly

Isaac quickly countered with "Yes, they call the ones who do are usually called 'perverts'" he chuckled a bit, "Actually, you don't seem at all surprised at all this. I figured a regular, super net idol/student, like yourself would at least flinch"

"To be honest, nothing surprises me anymore; not since I met Negi. That little brat, he's a teacher and a mage too."

"Little brat? How old is he?"

"10 years old"

"W-what!? That young!?" Isaac taking all the news in slowly. _So.. this Negi.. he's a mage too huh? Maybe he can help me with my random spell problem.._

"By the way, I can still expose you." Chisame said flatly

"Yeah.. I know.." Isaac replied, and once again countered with "At the same time, I'm sure everyone would like to know who Chiu is as well."

Chisame eyes widened, "You wouldn't.."

"Wouldn't I?" Isaac smirked, a devilsh smile crept on his face. "You keep a lid on my secret, I'll keep one on yours"

"What's this about secrets?" Satsuki asked from out of nowhere, she appeared in front of the two behind the counter again.

"NOTHING!" The pair sat up straight and blurted out almost simultaneously. They calmed down a bit to see that it was just Satsuki who came back as they were arguing.

"W-when did you get back?" Isaac asked with much surprise.

"I came back to close up, and it was a few minutes ago, I usually open up this early to try new recipies, I never try them in my room; these recipies go wrong quite alot." Satsuki explained.

"R-right, well then I'm going to be leaving then, School starts in an hour, and I'd better get my things ready." Isaac stood up from his stool and walked back towards the dorms, slowly picking up his pace into a sort running speed.

"..Wait.. he didn't tell me how he broke the spell!" Chisame left the half-eaten noodles with Satsuki and ran after Isaac who was naught but a small black speck on the horizon. _The guy can really move fast!_ Chisame thought this to herself as she tried to catch up with him.

Back with Isaac, he stood outside the room door; opened it with his key and stepped inside. He opened his side bag to pull out a card, he held it out infront of him, and with a flash; his casual clothes were changed with a blue suit, tie and all. He tidied up his hair a bit, this causing him to look like a proper teacher. Picking up his guitar, he left the dorm room and opened the door to find Chisame doubled over outside, breathing heavily. "Chisame-chan? What's wrong? You look a little.. Tired."

Chisame glared at him with a '_You Think!?_' look, Isaac shivered a bit _Woah.. so much murderous intent.._

"How'd you break the spell? You didn't tell me" Chisame slowly said, still breathing heavily.

_Is she STILL hooked on that?...Well.._ "A kiss" Isaac said outwardly, showing no emotion whatsoever. _I guess I can still mess with her.. just a little._

"What!?" Chisame shouted almost loud enough to wake Asuna and get her to jump out of bed**

"Well, I didn't exactly want to steal your first kiss, so I had to go the indirect way" Isaac shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "Which was that indirect kiss from earlier" Chisame found herself sporting a slight blush, after shaking it off, she slapped him again, and stepped inside her room and slammed the door behind her, locking it, leaving Isaac outside in his school attire and guitar. _..What just happened?_ He was about to knock on the door but instead held back and decided to walk away _I shouldn't pry into this.. I might get more than a smack next time.._

Isaac walked away from the room, and towards the Science labs, meanwhile inside the room; Chiu, deleted her post about Isaac and rewrote a new one over it.

"_Sorry Boys, someone hacked Chiu's website and started posting all these fake things!_

_I'm so sorry I let this go, I have to work harder to make sure it doesn't happen again"_

"There, that should be enough of a cover story for those sad idiots."

* * *

A/N:

*Murphy's Law – Anything that can go wrong, Will go wrong.

** In the Negima!? Anime, Asuna has a hard time getting out of bed.


	4. Challenge of the heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC Isaac.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Challenge of the Heart!**

Isaac closed the door behind him as he entered the class room, it was still empty, _I guess the girls aren't out of homeroom yet_ Isaac thought to himself, writing up the lesson plan on the blackboard, he looked at his schedule; fortunately for him, he didn't have class 3-A until after the lunch break, just as yesterday was.

He spent the next 4 hours at the mercy of the Mahora school girls, He had to deal with 3 different classes as they had similar reactions as Class 3-A did; almost asking similar questions, he had to ignore them and answer the proper questions; he was actually terrible at chemistry, but the chemistry book he had with him and reffered to quite often managed to balance that. luckily he kept his guitar out of view, so that no one could ask him to play again.

"Okay class, I'll see you all tomorrow." The bell finally rang and the lunch break had just started. Looking at the schedule again, he was reminded about who his next class was; his stomach sank into a pit of despair.

_Oh boy.. the love love class.._ _I guess I'd better not take these girls on with an empty stomach._ He left the classroom, taking his guitar with him and walked towards the on campus canteens, _I hope the food here is better than the food back home._

10 minutes before the school bell rang, Isaac walked back towards the science lab, but outside he spotted almost all the girls of the class just standing outside, waiting for him. He froze there and hid behind a column held the floor above them in place. _Craaaappp, they're all there.. it's like death is right there waiting for me.._ He peeked out to see Chisame among them. _In which she is.. I'm just gonna have to take it like a man.._ Isaac walked towards the girls, his eyes aiming at the floor in front of him, trying not to make eye contact. He walked straight past them and into the room, just before he closed the door, he commanded "Just stay here until the bell rings, then you may come in."

The bell rang, and his stomach sunk even deeper; he sat at his desk, watching helplessly as the girls fluttered in, and sat at their desks. Giggling to themselves and to each other. He started the class promptly, all went accordingly and managed to get through about 5 minutes of the class until a student asked "Will you be mine?" Isaac flinched at the question; and was about to ignore it and get back to his class, but another student then shouted "No! Be mine!" this then flowed through the entire class, starting an argument between 26 out of the 30 girls in his class*

The argument raged on for about 20 minutes, not showing any signs of stopping. _God, how can you girls be so dumb? _Chisame thought _It's all magic, a spell, by a crap magic user; and you're all just falling for this. Not that I care or anything, but all this fighting over him is starting to get annoying.._

Isaac's stomach clenched behind his desk, obviously having trouble trying to cope with the girls; "H-hey.. Don't I get a say in this argument?" He said, wondering if any of the girls could hear him;

"Alright then! A challenge for Fernan-Sensei's heart!" Asakura stood up and finally shouted.

"Challenge? What, am I up for grabs for first place or something?" Isaac asked her in a sarcastic tone. _...somehow I don't think I should have said that.._

"Close, you're shared between us all; but the order of dates would be decided by the results of the challenge." Asakura grinned as she explained, watching Isaac's face go pale.

"W-w-wait.. Shared!?" Isaac's eyes were shadowed. _It's no use.. they'll go for it even without my consent_._. I'm fighting against a frigging tidal wave here.._

"I call it; Operation: race-for-Isaac-Kun" Asakura announced with a smile, "All participants will have 3 days to spend the longest time with Fernan-sensei. You can steal him away from any of the other competitors at anytime!"

_I don't like this idea_

"Alright! I like a challenge." Shouted a now fired up Yuna.

"Good luck everyone!" The Cheerleading trio stood up and cheered.

"Any questions?" Smiled the journalist.

"Just one," Isaac intervened, "Do you think we could get back to the class now? We have another 30 minutes, and I'd rather we stepped away from this subject for now.." Isaac started to look deperate. Fortunately for him, the girls complied.

Class finally finished, Isaac felt worn out; walking away from the science labs, and back to the dorms. On the way, he stopped by chao bao zi, where he stopped by earlier. _Satsuki-chan, please.. please tell me you have some of that potion left.._

"Hi sensei, do you want another bowl of ramen? You're looking tired." The chef served him a bowl as soon as he sat down, as if she knew he was coming. He looked around, it was a lot more lively than in the morning. There were people from all over Mahora, some from his classes, and others whom he'd never met before.

"Hey.. Satsuki-chan... about that sweetener from earlier.." Started Isaac, playing around with his ramen before putting it in his mouth.

"Ah.. sorry sensei, I ran out just a while ago.. if you want some, you could go find Chachamaru, and see if she has more." Satsuki suggested, with an apologetic look on her face. "You can find her just behind the english faculty of the school, she lives in a house with Evangeline."

"..Alright, thank you Satsuki-chan" Isaac finished his ramen, and headed in the direction that was pointed out to him.

_What's an old cabin doing out here?_ Isaac questioned the location of Evangeline's home, he used the card he used earlier to change his clothes, and switched back to his casual attire.

He knocked on the door expecting someone to answer it. _Please have some of the potion left..._ Chachamaru answered the door to see Isaac standing there with his guitar.

"Fernan-sensei" Chachamaru said in her usual emotionless tone, "Welcome; Master has bee-" before she could finish, she was shoved out of the way and an arm reached out and pulled Isaac in; causing him to drop his guitar on the floor.

He felt his arms and legs being pinned down on the floor; and he opened his eyes to find a grinning Evangeline_. Wha- What the hell!? _"E-E-Evangeline-san!" Isaac stuttered, not used to having a girl pin him down like this, _..This has GOT to be the effect of that spell, I know it!_ Isaac struggled to get free, his struggle caused Evangeline to grin wider.

"Isaac-kuuunn..." Evangeline purred at him; lust in her eyes, Isaac looked at her in shock.

"Evangeline-san! Y-You don't want to do this.. You're not really...You.. at the moment.."

Evangeline traced the outline of his skin with her finger, her pale fingers running over his chest. "Don't I?" she questioned his reasoning, still having a hint of lust in her voice. "Are you sure you don't want this?" she started to remove his jacket, unzipping it open, and pushing it away enough to reveal his lone red T-shirt covering his chest.

_C-c-crap! This girl's serious! W-w-w-what do I do!?_ Isaac struggled to push her off, _For a girl who looks 10 she's pretty damn strong..._ Just then, Evangeline brought her face closer to Isaac's neck, getting ready to bite; but before she could sink her teeth into his flesh, she was pulled off him.

Isaac sat up in shock, "C-C-Chachamaru!" Chachamaru was holding on to a flailing Evangeline, shouting things like

"I was so close!"

"Just one bite!"

"Unhand me you damn bot!"

"Sorry about this, Fernan-sensei." Chachamaru looking as unexpressioned as ever, "I found myself short on the anti-love potion this morning; I would make some more, but I was out of ingredients.

Isaac froze in this state, _A-a-all out of the anti-love potion!? _"A-are you sure!? Maybe you have some extra stock lying around.."

"I'm sorry sensei, I will go out tonight to fetch more ingredients, I should have used it with master first.."

"Why didn't you!?" Queried the flustered Isaac, Chachamaru stayed quiet, and he believes that he saw a mischievous smirk on her face; though when he blinked and looked again, her face was emotionless. "Well.. okay, tell me when you have some more in stock, I really have to change the class back to normal.. and fast."

Isaac picked up his guitar, and walked out the door; but before he closed it, he turned to Chachamaru; still holding Evangeline. "Thank you. And Evangeline?" The small vampire watched him. He pulled his jacket away from his neck and exposed his neck, trailing his finger on it. "Try not to be too rough next time.. yeah?" Isaac effortlessly sounded seductive enough to make Evangeline perk up.

Evangeline's face went red, and glared at him, she started kicking around again; "LET ME AT HIM! HE WANTS IT! I KNOW IT!" The door closed as Isaac left, Evangeline's screams could still be heard.

_Well, I'm definitely gonna regret doing that later; but hell, I can't pass up a chance to mess with the little girl like that._

Isaac headed back to the dorms, guitar on his back; and walked up to his dorm room. He opened it and found Chisame on her computer again; Isaac slowly closed the door and crept up behind her, he obviously had not been noticed by her yet.

_Guh, this guy is gonna be the end of me._ Thought Chisame, _Him and his random casting.._

She was inher usual cynical mood; she was editing one of her newly taken photos, she was in a magical girl outfit; the kind you'd find in anime, she was just fixing up the skin on the photos.

"...boo" Isaac whispered softly into her ear, causing her to perk upwards in shock.

She stood up from her computer and switched off the monitor; "W-w-what the hell!? Don't sneak up on me like that!" Chisame slightly blushing now because of what he saw, raised her fist at him threatening him.

"Well sorry! I just never realized how fun it is to annoy the hell out of you." Isaac stuffed his hands into his pockets defensively, putting down his guitar next to the bed, sitting down on it.

"God.. it's annoying enough I can't work in peace anymore; but damn it! You being here is enough to piss me off!"

Isaac smirked at this, he looked at the clock which read 5:00 pm, _Huh, still sort of early.._ Chisame had sat down again and continued her work.

"If you're going to stay here and be a burden to me; at least make yourself useful, go to town and get some food; since there's two of us, we're going to need more food. I'd go myself (_not_) but I have work to do."

Isaac was slightly miffed at this; "O..kay" He stood up again, and walked to the door. He looked back to see Chisame fretting over the smallest details in her photos; he shrugged to himself and lead himself out. He continued towards the town near to the academy; looking at all the stores that surrounded him. _Huh.. it's hard to believe that all of this is on school grounds.._

Isaac entered a convenience store to pick up the food and supplies that Chisame asked for. As he was browsing, he picked up a magazine on a rack; reading the first page he saw; it was his horoscope.

'Try to avoid awkward confrontations; bad luck follows the ignorant.'

Isaac smirked at the passage; _Hah, knowing my luck, this horoscope knows more than I do about the rest of today.._

Across the street sitting in the cafe; Asakura lowered the hood on her jacket and put a microphone to her lips.

"It's game time. Let the challenge begin!"

* * *

A/N:

* Satsuki, Chisame, Asuna, and Chachamaru aren't affected for their own reasons.


	5. I got a girlfriend everywhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC Isaac. Nor do I own Lou Bega or his music, nor any of the Tekken characters or their moves for that matter. All credit to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Got A Girlfriend Everywhere**

Isaac walked up to the counter, paying for his purchases. He carried two plastic bags which he brought around the corner into an alleyway; _Alright.. where did I put it?_ Isaac took out the card that he uses to switch clothes and held it over the bags. "Abeat!" The bags disappeared in a flash of light, he looked at the card; the bags of food were in his card. _I gotta say.. this thing is really useful. The first great thing I've ever gotten out of that academy back home. _He slid the card into his pocket and walked out of the dark alleyway. As he stepped back into the light, he heard a faint cry, a sort of battle cry. He turned to his left to see a figure lunge at him. Just before the figure could make contact, Isaac quickly jumped backwards and stepped into a boxer's stance.

_Woah! That was a serious move just now.._ Isaac looked at his assailant to see that it was Ku Fei, _Wait..wha!? Why the hell is she attacking me!? Isn't she from my class!?_ Ku Fei threw a punch at him, he blocked with his right arm, and with his left, pushed her using his palm. "Ku Fei! What the hell are you doing!?" Isaac demanded an answer, but she just bowed and giggled to herself.

"Nice block Isaac-kun. I only know a few people who could actually make a hit on me" Ku Fei smiled at him, rubbing the back of her head. "I try to impress you with my Chinese Kung Fu"

_Kung Fu huh? So that's what it was.. the attack was pretty well executed, if my arm wasn't fast enough, I'd have a black eye right now.._ Isaac pondered the consequences of what would have happened if he didn't react fast enough.

"Isaac-kun, the stance you use.." Ku Fei wondered "It look very familiar"

"Stance?" Isaac did not realize that he subconciously go into a stance. "Did it look something like this?" He used the same boxer stance from earlier.

"Hai! What is it?" Ku Fei's curiousity was peaked, for all she knew this could have been a special technique in which she had been oblivious to, "It look like a powerful stance!"

"W-well.. it's not really a stance.. I think. In my spare time while I was in the Philippines I used to play Tekken... alot." Isaac said sheepishly, "My favourate character that I would use would be Steve, I know his moves inside and out."

"I knew it! I see that game long time ago! It was at the arcade!" Ku Fei added looking triumphant, but it melted away as she quickly looked at Isaac, "And you.. learn this by playing Tekken? I did not think that possible.."

"I..uhh.. guess so" Isaac rubbed the back of his head not sure of what he was to say next. "Well, I guess I should be going now.." Isaac started walking away from the chinese martial artist.

"Wait! Isaac-kun! Let's spar again sometime!" She called out to him.

Isaac turned and waved back "Ah? Uh... Sure!" He continued walking away; _Huh.. well that was interesting. I didn't now that Ku Fei could do Kung Fu.. I guess that's pretty cool._ Isaac smiled to himself as he continued to wonder the streets. There was still time before he had to head back, so he spent his time walking around.

As he was walking, he saw that there were stereo's posted around the town; _Must be some sort of P.A system.._ He was surprised when he heard Asakura's voice come out of it.

"Players! Are you ready! Get to Isaac-kun!"

_..You've got to be joking.._

After Asakura's voice stopped, a song played; a sort of 70's Jazz / Pop; Lou Bega's 'I got a girl'

_Oh god... this is vaguely appropriate right now.. _A shiver went up his spine as he heard a cluster of feet from behind him. He turned around to see almost all of Class 3-A running towards him.

His eyes grew wide with shock, he quickly spun on his heels and made a mad dash opposite their direction. _DAMN YOU ASAKURA!_

"ISAAC-KUN!!"

"FERNAN-SENSEI!"

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

Isaac found himself dodging and weaving past complete strangers; leaving them confused of what was going on. He even whizzed passed Negi and Asuna who looked more than curious seeing the young boy being chased by his english class.

"A-Asuna.. Just now.." Negi was bewildered at the chase watching the class run after Isaac.

"Yeah.. Our new chemistry teacher, all the girls seem to have the hots for him." Asuna sighed.

Isaac continued running until he found himself at a dead end. _Son of a.._ He turned to see all the glaring eyes of his students. _...Eep.._

The girls slowly closed in on him, due to the circumstances and the love spell; the girls were pretty much complete zombies when it came to this situation.

"Isaac-kun!"

Isaac looked up and saw Ku Fei lowering a rope down to him, he didn't have much choice but to take the rope and exit upwards, he scaled up the side of the wall reaching Ku Fei's vantage point. He stood on the roof dusting himself off. "Thanks Ku Fei.. I thought I was a goner jus-" Before he could finish, Ku Fei lunged at him as she did earlier, Isaac barely sidestepped it. "W-What!? Not again!" Isaac went into his stance.

"I want to spend as much time with Isaac-kun as I can!" Ku Fei sounded determined; this worried Isaac more than usual. "Don't be afraid to hit me, I strong. I can take it." She stood ready in her stance.

Isaac lowered his guard a bit, _I-is she serious!? Crap! I forgot that she was hit by the spell too..._ Remembering what she's capable of, he raised his guard again, this time he swayed back and forth, to try to keep Ku Fei on alert. Before he could even blink, Ku Fei threw a right hand at him, causing him to dodge left, and throw a left-handed upper to her side; in his mind he was reciting all his old techniques from his game._ Weak kick – dodge to the left.. Weak punch – Left hand upper..! I think I remember now.._

Ku Fei caught the upper with her left hand and brought her knee up to try to make contact with Isaac's face; but he arched himself backwards, causing the knee to barely miss. "Woah! You're serious aren't you Ku Fei!?"

"Hai! If getting your attention mean fighting Isaac-kun. Then I ready to fight!" Ku Fei threw another punch at him. Isaac's hand was released from Ku Fei's grip.

_..Yeah, I knew it. I'm screwed_, He arched back again, dodging the punch, but did not anticipate Ku Fei's next move as she grinned inwardly. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in; forcing their lips together. _..do I taste cherry? No! Wait.. what the hell am I thinking!?_ Isaac pushed her away. Leaving Ku Fei licking her lips.

_  
_"Isaac-kun taste good" Ku Fei smiled to herself, with a slight blush. But Isaac sported one that was 10 times brighter than hers. Isaac backed up a bit, not realizing that he was close to the edge, he stumbled a bit, noticing the edge, and leaned forwards and kept himself from falling off. _Crap crap crap.. That was a close one, But what the hell am I gonna do about Ku Fei!? _He then realized that she was no where to be seen. _H..huh?_ _Where is she? _He stepped away from the edge and looked around him. _O...kay.. I can't find her.. Eh, I'm sure she can handle herself.. but for now... how the hell do I get down from here..?_

_--_

Chisame sat at her computer and looked at the clock; _The guy's taking a long-ass time to get back.. Did something happen?_ She shook her head; _Eh, what do I care.._ She continued her work with photo editing, she had just added the final touches to it, she leaned back and grinned in triumph. _Hah! Finally done. Let's see those boys drool over this magical girl cosplay._ A few clicks here and there, and her grin widened, but she couldn't help but glance at the clock; _Agh! I don't care if he's late or not. But damn it, he'd better come back with food._ She looked at the computer and her cosplay's new comments.

--

Isaac peeked out the door of the building he was in; after finally managing to get down from the roof. Fortunately for him was that he couldn't see any of the girls. _Alright! So far so good.._ He stepped out of the building slowly. _I guess this place was an apartment building.. Ah! Chisame! Crap.. she's probably starving.. better head back_ He started on his way, noticing that the sun had started to go down. _I'll bet the girls gave up already.._

Ku Fei peeked around the corner, her classmates on the ground behind her unconsious except for Kaede and Mana who weren't there.

Isaac flowed between the bystanders with ease, no longer on the run. A cool breeze flew past him as he smiled to himself nearing the dorms. _Haa... it feels great when it's quiet.._

"Isaac-kun!" A voice shouted from behind him, causing Isaac to perk up, startled.

_Murphy*... _He turned to see a young boy run after him; followed by a girl in pig tails tied with bells. _Huh? A kid.. but what would a.. wait.. could that be.. Negi?_


	6. The More You Know

**Disclaimer: do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC Isaac.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The More You Know  
**

"After finally escaping the girls, I was heading back to the dorms; and well that was when I met up with you two" Isaac had explained his situation to Negi and Asuna. _Wow, he's really understanding.. is he really only 10?_ Isaac then shifted his gaze towards an uninterested Asuna; _And.. I'm sure that she was there when my spell went off too.. right?_

"So, Isaac-kun. That spell you casted was really a love potion?" Negi wondered with his curiosity rising.

"Yep, and trust me, if it wasn't for Chachamaru, I'd have Eva's bite marks on my neck to prove it." Isaac commented. _Though.. I wonder why she's been trying to bite me all this time.._

"Hah, you almost got bitten by that pint-sized vamp?" Asuna mocked him, Negi stepped in to his defence.

_Wait.. Vamp!? Evangeline's a vampire!? _Isaac tried his best to keep a straight face, despite how he thought back on how he taunted her hours ago. _I knew that would come back to haunt me somehow.._

"Asuna-san! That's not the case here... I still remember what happened when this happened to me before.." Negi reminded her of the effects of the love potion that Negi had made for her in the past. Never once trying to attempt it again.

"This happened to you?" Isaac looked at the young boy curiously "How'd you get rid of it?" The boy looked desperate, wanting to solve his love problem before complications rise.

"It wore off" The girl next to the child stated, bluntly. "Lasted about half and hour."

"But.. that spell you casted must have been very strong for it to last this long, I'm impressed." Negi smiled at him.

_..Honestly, now's not the time for compliments.._ He glared at Negi; but then shifted his gaze to Asuna; "By the way.. How come you weren't affected?" Isaac questioned, noting that she wasn't showing any feeling towards him. "I'm sure that you were in my class too."

"I have this Magic thing.. I can't really explain it myself. But apparently Magic doesn't work on me." Asuna explained her situation to him; leaving him confused.

"Huh.. I didn't think that it was possible to have that kind of ability.." Isaac eyed her curiously. _Well.. that does explain it.. so that's one more girl I don't have to worry about._ He looked back at Negi. "So.. do you think you help with the random spell casting problem? Since we can't really deal with this love thing.. at the moment."

Negi thought for a bit and looked back at Isaac "Sorry.. I don't think I can do anything for you at the moment."

Isaac slumped in his chair. "Ha.. Great.. Just great.." Isaac felt like he'd lost all hope "Thanks anyway Negi" Trying to put on a fake smile, though in his mind he was thinking about how he could solve his gambit ability. _Now what the hell am I going to do?_

"Well, I guess that we could ask Takamichi if he can help with the situation" Negi suggested, with a hint of hope in his eyes. "I'm sure that he will be able to help us. We can all go see him tomorrow."

_..Taka.. Oh! That guy from yesterday? _Isaac looked back at Negi with a genuine smile on his face "Alright, it wouldn't hurt to try.. right?" _I'm not really sure about what this guy can do.. but I'll be willing to give it a shot._ Isaac looked at the time on his watch and his eyes widened. _O..oh crap.. it's getting late! I'd better head back before Chisame gets worried*_ Isaac quickly bidded his student and fellow teacher goodbye and sped off towards the dorms

--

_Wow, not even 5 minutes since I posted this picture and already 10 guys have tried to hit on me. Almost beat my old record, of course, nothing can beat that sailor uniform that I used. _Chisame grinned to herself. She glanced at the time in the bottom of her computer screen. _Huh? 7:00 pm already? That was fast.._

The door flew open and Isaac stepped in, out of breath and closed the door behind him. "S-sorry.. I took so long.." Isaac leaned on the wall to support himself.

_What? Oh.. right I sent him out to do some shopping didn't I? I completely forgot about him, I was so focused on my status._ "Whatever, did you atleast get the food?" Chisame turned on her computer chair, but did not see any shopping bags. _I suppose not.._

"Yeah" Isaac finally caught his breath and stepped forwards, revealing his card from his pocket. He shook it a bit, and held it out infront of him. "ADEAT!" With a flash, the shopping bags fell before him. Isaac shook the card around again.

"W..what the hell was that!?" Chisame queried, "That card of yours just made the shopping appear." She stood up and walked over to him, she held out her hand, signalling him to give her the card.

"Eh? My card?" Isaac hesitated, but finally pulled out his card, there was an insignia on the back of it; it looked like a sort of 'G' but it looked the same upside down. "I got it from my old academy" Isaac handed it to her. "In my old school they give all graduates unique cards, some allow transportation; others become weapons. And well, all I can figure out is mine can hold a lot of stuff, so I use it like a storage space. Apparently it never gets full"

Chisame eyed every inch and corner of the card. "So how do you use it?" Chisame continued examining it.

"It focuses itself on mental capability, so while holding it, you picture the item you want from it in your head, and shout 'adeat'. But for when I want to put something in it, I hold the card over it and say 'abeat'. It's pretty straight forward."

Chisame handed the card back to Isaac; "By the way.. You'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, my room doesn't have a double bed. So you can go ask around for a spare matress or something, I don't really care." Chisame said blankly, she turned her computer off, and looked through her schedule; "Good, no chemistry tomorrow, I won't have to see you again for a while."

"..Gee, I'll miss you too." Isaac mocked in a sarcastic tone._ She really doesn't care about my health.._ _Well.. as for a matress..._ Isaac held his card over an empty space and pictured something in his mind, _Please tell me a put it in here..._ "ADEAT!" A white light flashed out, and a beanbag chair dropped from the card. _This will do._ He propped it up against a wall in a corner. _Well.. I guess that this won't be too bad. _He looked back to see Chisame working on her computer; he plopped into his beanbag chair and slowly let his conciousness slip away.

_..Man.. I'm.. so tired..._

* * *

A/N:

Incredibly short chapter this time... Not sure why, probably a bad chapter. Next one will try to be longer

* He doesn't completely know that Chisame doesn't really care.


	7. No One Needs To Know

**Disclaimer: do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC Isaac.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: No One Needs to Know**

"All right class, remember, I want you to look over page 127 and get ready for a pop quiz." Isaac allowed the words to escape him straight and thouroughly. He was swarmed with moans and groans from his students. "Oh come on people, it won't be that hard. Just give me your best on Nanomachines." _Now if only I knew something about them myself.. Gonna have to cram all I can on it tonight.._

The bell sounded off again, _Right on time_, Isaac left the classroom and strolled behind the building to change his clothes with his card. "Much better. I never could get used to suits.." Isaac walked back around to the front of the building, and sighed to himself. _I wonder if Chachamaru's gotten more potions done.._ Isaac had the thought of visiting, but his newly found fear of small fatal blonde vampires kept him from it.

"Isaac-san!" A voice shouted from the side, Isaac turned his head to see the young teacher run towards him. "I talked to Takamichi about your condition!" Negi's eyes were full of hope, this raised Isaac's spirits.

"Really!? What did he say!?" Isaac crouched down next to him and held him by the shoulders. "Can it be helped!?"

"He said.. there's nothing we can do" Negi let out seriously. Isaac facepalmed, "But, he made some calls and he thinks he found some sort of team that can help you."

"A.. team?" Isaac looked at him, full of curiousity, "something tells me I won't like the outcome of this..." Isaac stood back up, and ruffled Negi's hair "Thanks anyways Negi-kun"

"That's okay, I was going to go see master right now though.. Oh! Maybe she can help you. She's quite powerful." Negi explained to Isaac.

"Powerful huh? Hell, right now I'll try anything." Isaac sighed to himself, "So where is this 'master' of yours?"

"She actually gave me specific orders for you; she said to come with me, so you really don't have a choice anyway. But she said for you to come in a blindfold, she doesn't really like anyone known where she lives." Negi explained the situation to him. After a slight quarrel, and a blindfold later. They stood outside Eva's cabin, Negi knocked on the door out of Isaac's earshot.

"Negi!? Can't I take this thing off yet!?" Isaac shouted from his position. Standing on the spot, not walking just in case he should walk into something.

"Okay Isaac, let's go, but keep the blindfold on." Negi explained leading him into the house by the hand. The two made their way towards Eva's resort. The small model had a main castle in the middle, but was surrounded by a forest, a desert, an ice wasteland, and another one that said 'under construction' on it. Negi positioned Isaac and himself in front of the resort. The two disappeared from the face of the earth, and reappeared inside of the small model.

The two landed fairly nearby eachother, Isaac's blindfold was shaken off in the transport.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Isaac was shaking his head. "I feel like I was taken apart and put back together really fast.."

Negi just found himself slightly laughing, "Sorry about that Isaac-san, I guess that's just something you get used to."

"Yeah yeah... But where in the hell are we? This place is amazing.. Are we really still in Mahora?" Isaac marvelled at his surroundings, he was standing on a giant seal, a sort of castle in front of him, and everything else was open air. He pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "And.. where's your master?" Negi shrugged at the question.

Isaac and Negi walked forwards towards the castle and entered, the light from outside shone through the windows and archways. They kept walking until voices were heard.

"No! The bed must be more over to the left!"

"Yes Master, but why are we doing this?"

Isaac froze on the spot. "..Negi.. Who did you say your master was again?" Isaac glared at the young boy, feeling betrayed. "And for your sake, it better not be who I think it is.."

Negi sweatdropped at this, "Sorry Isaac-san, but I was told not to tell you.." Negi backed away from him a bit, Isaac was facing Negi, leaving his back towards the voices.

"YOU TRAITOROUS SWI-" Before Isaac could finish his insult, he could feel something wrapping around him. Or rather, someone.

"I finally have you where I want you.."

Isaac sweatdropped as he slowly turned his head towards the face that hovered over his shoulder. "E..E..Eva...-san..." Isaac's face was in a horrified smile sort of position. "..H-hi?"

Isaac couldn't properly remember what had happened next, but it resulted with him being tied to a bed in one of the rooms in an alarmingly tight knot. "Eva-san, come on, you don't want to do this.. right?" Isaac struggled with the ropes that binded him to the bed. "Could you at least untie me or something!? I think you're cutting off my circulation!" Isaac couldn't see Eva at all, he found himself shouting to get her attention. "Eva-san! Are you there!?"

Isaac suddenly regretted calling out to her as she stepped out of the darkness, but she was... different. "W-who... the hell are you!?" Isaac finally blurted out, looking at an older woman, upon hearing this, "What did you do to Eva-san!?"

She then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared as the young vampire again "It's me you dolt." She glared at him, "Don't bother calling for help, I've given specific orders for between now and tomorrow. You're mine."

Isaac's eyes widened, "Y-you're serious aren't you!? C-can't we talk about this over coffee or something? W-w-what about a game of parchezee?"

The last thing that was heard was Isaac's scream.

Negi stood outside of the room with Chachamaru; "Err.. Chachamaru-san? What are they doing in there? I wasn't exactly given the details and Eva-san just told me that she was going to 'check the perimeter' if I remember correctly."

"Master would like to keep that a secret." Negi looked up that the robot, and could see a smirk creep onto her face. They both walked away from the room.

--

Isaac didn't remember much about what happened the night before, all he could remember was losing blood. A lot of it. But he was somwhat happy about his amnesic condition, _What the hell happened...? ..Scratch that, I don't want to remember..._ He strolled back outside to hear a random explosion. This jolted his alertness. "What the hell was that!?" He turned and ran towards the explosion to find Evangeline and Negi Fighting, narrowly jumping backwards to dodge a stray blast that was heading in his direction. Isaac stared a the scorched hole infront of him, "Woah.. Such high level magicks... that woulda been me if I didn't move it in time.." Isaac just stood to the side in awe, _They both look so young.. yet so powerful.._ He could feel his jelousy pick at him. Softly but surely they were picking. I sharp glint of light was seen just out of the corner of his eye, causing him to turn to his right, he barely managed to catch a glimpse of Chachamaru lunge at him as he was slammed into a wall. "Ugh! W-...what!?" Isaac was on his knees, he felt the aftershock of Chachamaru's hit, and the wall. He slowly stood up and looked at Chachamaru; "What the hell was that for!?"

"Master told me to attack you on sight, she wants you to hone your skills in combat."

"Are you serious!? I haven't had combat training since I left the academy! Plus I can't control my powers yet!"

Chachamaru stayed expressionless. She slowly took another step forwards, which transposed into a sort of 'quick step' as she instantly appeared in front of him. Isaac noted her right hand ball into a fist and threw itself at him, he quickly ducked down to avoid the blow, and rolled to the side. Leaving Chachamaru to throw the fist into the wall behind him, leaving a gaping hole. _What the hell is up with her strength!? I know she's a robot but.._ Isaac's train of thought was interrupted as he found himself dodging more and more attacks. He finally found himself backed into a wall, he found himself struggling to keep fighting, Chachamaru wasn't showing any signs of weakening her punches, _Guh.. she's really not holding back.. Fine. I'm just gonna have to fight back._

Isaac dodged a punch that was aiming for his face and used his current position to push Chachamaru back with both of his palms, trying to give himself more room. _I can't rely on my magic.. so I'm just gonna have to go hand to hand._ Isaac darted forwards and swiftly spun himself around her so that he was behind. _Gotcha.._ He threw a right hand at her, expecting it to hit, unfortunately for him, she quickly span around and caught the fist, mid-punch. She clenched his hand a bit, causing him to drop to a knee, She was crushing it, he could feel the bones in his hand almost break. _Gah! I need that hand damn it!_

"You're too slow, sensei." Chachamaru raised her free hand to throw a punch at him, Isaac braced himself for the hit, but before she could make contact, she was intercepted by a blast of light, sending her flying into a wall. Isaac turned his head towards the source of the beam and saw Negi and Evangeline, still sparring, they didn't notice that they managed to hit Chachamaru.

_They must have been blasting at each other, and Chachamaru just got hit by a stray blast.. great.. all the more reason to be careful around here. _Isaac turned his head to check Chachamaru's status, she quickly recovered from the shot, and faced Isaac again.

"Negi-sensei must start working more on his aim, but there was a lot of magic power in his blast." Chachamaru announced, slowly walking towards Isaac, she held out her hand offering to help him up, seeing as he was still on his knee. With the unhurt hand, he took Chachamaru's and stood up. "You need a lot more training Isaac-sensei, if this was real, I could have killed you. I decided that, since you hadn't fought in a while, that I took it easy on you."

_You call that 'going easy on me'!? My hand isn't exactly agreeing with you on that part..._ Isaac rolled his eyes, and continued to watch Negi and Eva's sparring match.

Negi found himself swerving around all Eva's attacks on his staff. He tried to get in as close as he could so that he wouldn't miss "Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister.. 12 arrows of light!" Negi held out his hand and released the 12 arrows towards Eva, all that could be seen was an explosion around her. But as the fog cleared, Eva was just seen standing there, looking bored and without a scratch of damage on her.

"Those two.. they're pretty strong aren't they?"

"Yes, Master has been training Negi-sensei for 4 months now, it would be logical to believe that he has gotten stronger." Isaac was slightly miffed, but watching the two fight, he found it to be quite believable. "I have to go have my tune-up, it seems that Negi-sensei's arrow of light managed to damage me quite a bit." Isaac lowered his gaze at the free wires hanging out of Chachamaru's side, it was scorched, the metal around it looked as if it was melted.

"Wait, I'll come with you. I'm not sure about my way around this place, and I'd hate to get lost."

The pair walked over to where Isaac first appeared, they stood on the gate and they were surrounded by a bright light. The next thing they knew, they were back at Eva's place. "...Wait.. this place looks strangely familiar.." They stepped into the next room, and Isaac immediately realized where he was. "T-this is Eva's house!" Isaac quickly stepped outside, "Damn that Negi. No wonder he wanted me to wear a blindfold all the way here..." He noticed Chachamaru walking on ahead, _Eh.. I already know my way around.._ Isaac walked away from the house and found himself back where he'd met Negi a few hours ago, but this time, the sun was setting.

Isaac perked up as he heard a sort of 'snap' sound go off to his right, out of instinct, Isaac turned to his right and saw a boy in a red coat, the boys eyes were shadowed by his dark blue hair. Isaac only managed to catch a glimpse of the boy before his sight was obscured by a distorted wave of wind, pushing him backwards.

"Tch. Still needs some work." The blue haired boy said to himself, Isaac flew backwards and rolled onto the ground helplessly. "You should be stronger than that."

Isaac grunted as he stood up, "Guh... Who the hell are you!?" _I ought to be careful.. another mage. One that wants me dead.. _Isaac was caught off guard as the Blue haired mage took out what looked to be a playing card, it was thrown at him, he tried to step aside to dodge it, but it managed to catch his cheek and graze him, allowing abit of blood to come out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a shine, due to his situation, he rolled out of the way out of paranoia, but this was not in vain. Isaac heard a sort of crumble behind him. He span around to see that the spot where he had previously been standing on had been reduced to a crater. "W-What!?"

"Damn, looks like he saw me coming." A silver haired boy appeared behind the blue haired one. He was moderately taller, he sported a similar coat to the blue haired one, but blue. "I guess I owe you five bucks then, you managed to land a hit and I didn't." he smiled with a carefree look on his face.

"Ha.. This is gonna be annoying, training some guy who can't control his powers.." The blue haired youth sighed to himself. He looked over to Isaac who looked confused as ever. "Isaac huh..? We're that team Takahata sent."

"Team..? Wait.. THAT team? Great, I ask for help, and I get pain." Isaac moaned, Leaning on a nearby wall.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, let us introduce ourselves, I'm Xak, and this is my partner Az." The blue haired boy stayed expressionless.

"Xak... and Az? Well... at least this school life won't be boring.." Isaac sighed to himself.


	8. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Disclaimer: do not own the Negima series, or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OCs Isaac, Xak, and Az.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

"All your magicks are based on music huh? That's interesting, we've never had someone like that before." Xak cupped his own chin in a pondering motion, "I think I might know how to convert that into combat magic, but I can't really do much on your other abilities." The trio stood next to a large tree, it seemed like a landmark on campus, it was known as 'The World Tree'

"Right... And that's seriously all you can do for me?" Isaac mocked the blue haired boy. "It'll come in handy so much, won't it?" Isaac effortlessly used a sarcastic tone, irritating Xak.

"Well SORRY if I can't do anything else. But trust me, it'll come in handy. Us gambit users are quite rare. And high in price if I remember correctly." Xak stated as Az was lying on the ground under the shade of the large tree chuckling to himself.

"The guy's right Isaac, Gabit Mages are hunted for their ability, we fetch a high price on the slave market."

"...Whuh? I've never been hunted before, and everyone in my school knew about my problem." Isaac added.

"Stop reffering to it as a problem, it's a gift. A powerful gift that you have." Xak held his head in his hand. "And we really should get around to training you now." Xak looked around him searching for something. "Where do you train? I don't think we'll get caught here, but just in case.."

"Train?" Isaac pondered, a moments later an idea popped into his head. "Well..."

--

"You wish to use my resort?" Evangeline sat on her chair, eyeing the three boys who had just come in. "You realize there will be a price for this?"

"Yeah.. well, I was expecting it." Isaac sighed to himself. "What did you have in mind?" Isaac suddenly regretting the question due to the fact he knew the answer to it.

"You know what I want from you." She looked at him again, lustfully. "After every session you have in there, I'll take my payment." She smiled to herself, letting the three boys know she wasn't bluffing.

Xak leaned over to Az, whispering in a low tone expecting it to be out of hearing range. "Payment huh? That girl looks like she's 10 years old, what kind of guy are we helping here?"

Isaac glared at the two, "I patiently wait for the day you both get hit by a bus." Isaac walked into the next room, the two gambit magicians were left miffed, but followed into the next room. They stood around the small model. "Okay, to be completely honest, I find it hard to believe that this is the training spot, despite the fact that I've been here before."

"This is a little odd, even for our standards, you realize this yea-" Before Xak could finish his sentence, a white light surrounded the three as they were warped into the small model which they were towering just a few moments ago. The white light disappeared and they were standing on the gate seal just as Isaac did with Negi, hours before.

"Okay.. still not used to that." Isaac stood up, and looked at the other two who looked fine. "H-huh? You guys don't look all that affected by it."

"We're used to this sort of thing, we have to get into HQ this way. I guess we were standing on a seal earlier, we couldn't really see it." Xak explained, a slight 'I'm better than you in this way' look crept on to his face.

Isaac decided to ignore that look and continued on to an open space, "Hey! This spot over here looks good!" Isaac shouted from his position to theirs, and waited as they walked over.

"This place is pretty interesting, man, though.. I wonder how we managed to get into something so small.." Xak pondered this for a bit, and found himself wondering off to check out the sights of the resort.

"So Isaac, what do you use to channel your magic?" Az queried, "I channel mine through firearms, and Xak over here can channel his through air, it's pretty impressive." He added to finish.

"Through... air? How does that work?" Isaac couldn't bring himself to dig deeper, he just wanted to figure out how to control it his abilities. "A-anyways.. I guess I use musical instruments, I usually use my guitar." He pulled out his storage card and released his guitar from it, catching it with his left hand and sliding the card back into his pocket with his right.

"Okay.. try playing something for me, let's see what happens" Az suggested. Isaac strummed a few chords on the guitar, this then caused the ground infront of them to shake a bit, "try strumming harder.." Isaac did what was asked, and the ground started to give off a stronger tremor. "Alright, stop now.." Isaac quickly stopped my guitar, which in turn, caused the ground to stop shaking.

"Well.. that was interesting, last time that happened, people thought the volcano that was nearby was going to erupt." Isaac sighed, "This suddenly feels hopeless.."

"Well.. what other instruments do you have?" Az asked, "Maybe we can get a better result if you can use the right kind of instrument."

_Well.. I guess I do have.. THAT.._ Isaac took the card from his pocket again, and held it over his hand. With a bright flash of light, he was seen holding a violin placed between his shoulder and chin. "This is the only other thing I've got left." Isaac said blankly. "I'm not sure what sort of difference it'll make, but.. it's worth a shot." He slowly placed the bow onto the strings, and rocked it back and forth, allowing the sounds to emit from it. He started off softly, but then the sound got stronger, the music was soft and smooth, but as he continued, Az noticed his breath became visible, and the air around them got colder, his gaze shifted to random specks of white floating around him, he caught one in his hand, and immediately realized what it was. Snow. Isaac was in a trance, he showed no signs of stopping his music, and kept on playing, but as he did, the snow around them grew more and more.

Az let out a cold breath, _W-wow.. I didn't think he could manage something like this.. he's causing a blizzard effect.. last time something like this happened, it almost caused another ice age.. I'd better stop him._

--

"So this castle is made with a 2:3:5 ratio water, concrete, gravel solution huh? I'm amazed that this place is so well made. The structural base of this castle is incredibly well done.." Xak continued to walk around the area, suddenly feeling a slight tremor beneath him. _What.. the hell.. was that? _After a while the shaking stopped, Xak realized that the two other boys were probably training. _I know that guy's powers are uncontrolled.. but for it to reach all the way here.. that's some strong magic.._ _I should really head back. Just to be sure everything's okay._ As Xak came closer to where he had left the duo, he felt himself grow cold, _Uh oh.. something's wrong.._ he soon broke into a run, quickly rushing through the droplets of snow around him. _I couldn't have gotten THAT far away from the guys.. could I? Where the hell ar- _Xak's thought was interrupted as he was narrowly crushed by a large block of ice, landing less than an inch infront of him. _Ugh.. where'd this come from? No.. don't tell me.. a result of Isaac's magic... I shoulda known from earlier._ Xak looked upwards in time to see another hail stone drop over him, he quickly rolled to the side to avoid being crushed. _This isn't good.. the kid's using too much power.._

--

"Az! Xak! Where are you!?" Isaac found himself floating in an abyss of darkness, it was as if he couldn't feel his body, he turned cold, he couldn't control it, it was as if his body temperature had dropped to zero, his vision was blurred, _Am.. I dead?_ Suddenly pictures of his life flew before his eyes, he saw an image of himself being shunned by others as he stood in the center of a field. Another showing himself playing a guitar, then another image faded in, an image of Class 3-A. _Is this... three days ago?_ One final image showed, an image of him holding a spoon in Chisame's mouth. _Huh? Why am I being shown this?_ The images disapated into nothing, and was replaced by a small light in front of him.

With all the strength he had left, he forced a movement from his right arm and reached out to touch the light.

--

"Xak! I think he's coming to." Isaac's vision was blurry, he could barely make out the outline of Az's body, he could see another person walk up to him, figuring it was Xak. They were standing over him, making him assume that he was lying down. Az kneeled down, making sure that Isaac could hear him. "You okay? You used up a lot of magic just now." Isaac could barely make out a slight smile on his face. "I gotta tell ya, that's pretty impressive, the amount of magic you have in you. If Xak and I didn't make it in time, we'd all be frozen right now."

"You never told me you were an elementalist as well kid." Xak stayed standing, towering over the recovering Isaac, "Your level of magicks aren't exactly the best I've seen.. but they're powerful. Keep an eye on that. By the way, you dropped these." Xak bent over a bit to pass Isaac's glasses over to him.

Isaac pushed himself up into a sitting position, fixing his glasses back onto himself. "Thanks.. but.. what happened?" Isaac queried the two boys, "I blacked out as soon as I started playing.. It's never happened before, it sorta scared me." The disgruntled Isaac couldn't help but go into a coughing fit, trying to stand up.

"When you started playing, you went into a trance, I couldn't stop you from using your magic, by the looks of things, you were going all out." Az explained to him. "We'd all be frozen if it weren't for Xak over here.."

"Yeah, well. You shoulda got him to start off small, ya idiot. Getting him to go with high leveled magicks so early in the training stage? You'd get us all killed if I wasn't here." Xak mocked Az, but still showed a positive attitude.

"So.. uhh.. how long have I been out?" Isaac managed to stand up with Az's help, leaning on a wall for support. _I sure hope that it's not late. I don't wanna worry Chisa- ...bah, who am I kidding. I __could be dead in the street and she'll just wonder when I'm coming back with the groceries._ He pushed himself off the wall and stretched a bit.

"Eh.. 'bout three days." Xak stated calmly. "You'd better be energized cause you slept a long ass time." Isaac stood, mid-stretched with his mouth agape.

_Th-th-three days!? OH GOD MY LESSONS! _"What!? Oh god I've got to get back. I missed three days worth of lessons. I hope I didn't miss too much. Man, they didn't even know I was gone. I hope they managed to send a sub in my place.."

Isaac was going into a spaz situation, but snapped into reality when he felt a hard thump on his head. Xak retracted his arm, "Calm down bro, Geeze.. I heard from the little girl that this place moves faster than the world outside. It's pretty much been 3 hours that you've been gone out there."

Isaac blinked, "S-serious?" Isaac felt his lungs relax, "Phew.. thank god I was just spazzing out for nothing.." Isaac leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position. "So.. Any advice on my magic?"

"Don't do anything too strong.. would be the best advice I can give you right now." Xak stated, seriousness creeping over his face. "So much power.. hard to believe that you're the same age as me."

"Can't you do the same? I mean.. since you're more experienced." Isaac questioned, "And what did Az mean by using air as your medium?" Isaac thought back to what Az had said before, being able to use air as a medium wasn't known to be easy among gambit users.

Xak stared into an empty space and brought up his right hand. "No, my magicks are just below your strength, but you need to be able to handle your strength in the future, otherwise you'll cause problems. And as for using air.." with his right hand, he snapped his fingers, causing an ice crystal crushing out of the ground. The spire of ice was no bigger than Xak himself, snapping his fingers, it turned to stone, "Using the particles in the air, I can use the elements to create things like this."

Isaac stared in awe, he never realized that he was able to do such a feat. Envy started to creep over him, _So much control over his own abilities.. even though the elements come out at complete random._ With a final snap the spire burned away. Xak turned towards Isaac triumphantly.

"Of course, you may have more strength. I'm still better in terms of control." Xak smirked, causing Isaac to glare in envy.

"Xak.. your hand.." Az added silently, Xak looked at his hand to find that it was enveloped in flames, burning his gloves.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Xak flailed the burning hand around, not showing any signs of stopping until he was showered with water. "...Thanks.." The drenched Xak thanked Az, holding a now empty bucket.

"I think it's time we left.." Isaac sweatdropped, not managing to progress very far in controlling his abilities, he made his way towards the Gate that lead back to the outside world, with the gambit duo following behind. With a flash of light, they found themselves back where they started, Eva's house. "Well we're back, it must be getting late though.. Do you two have anywhere to stay?"

"Actually we don't, we were hoping we could stay over with you for a while." Xak explained, hearing this made Isaac's stomach sink.

"I...don't really have a place either.. I've been staying in one of the dorms." Isaac reluctantly said. "I think that you two should talk to the dean about this.."

"Eh? Okay..." Xak moaned, all three of them headed towards the dean's office. "A-All girls school!?" Xak found himself speechless, turning towards Isaac, standing off to the side. "W-what the hell!? Why didn't you tell us?"

Isaac sweatdropped with a smile, "Well.. I didn't want to make it awkward." Isaac found himself slipping his hands into his pockets defensively.

"YOU THINK THIS ISN'T!?" Xak would have continued ranting to Isaac but was stopped by the dean.

"Excuse me, Xak was it? Calm down. This isn't anything major, and we will eventually manage to move you into a new room once we have the accomidations, that goes for you two as well." The dean motioned to Az and Isaac. "I know that you two need to stay here to help train Isaac, as well as your own abilities. But it will seem suspicious if you two are just hanging around. So I need to assign you two to some on campus jobs. We already have Isaac here working as a Chemistry teacher, I'll just assign you two to the other sciences, Biology and Physics, Xak, you can take Biology, and Az, Physics"

Xak sighed to himself _Bio? Man, I always get the annoying jobs._ He nodded to the dean along with his partner.


	9. Alchemy Is The Root of Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, an Az.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Alchemy Is The Root of Everything**

The three boys had not seen each other since the day before, they were moved in with their respective room mates, and the next day had arrived, the boys were all headed towards their classes, Xak and Az had no problem arriving to their classes on their first working day as Isaac had.

**Isaac's Class / 3 - S**

I hope you're all ready for that test I promised, _Cause I sure as hell aren't. _Isaac sweatdropped. The girls sat silently as he handed out blank pieces of paper, write your names onto the top of the paper when to get it. The papers were handed and the girls complied, Isaac sighed to himself. He pulled out what looked to be a sort of novel, the title wasn't readable. As he was reading he called out the questions.

"Alright, question number 1."

**Xak's Class** **/ 3 - N**

"Good morning class, My name is Xakharl Xystus, I was recently transfered here to be your new Biology teacher, I look forward to working with you all for the rest of the semester." Xak smiled _Hey, this doesn't seem too hard. Hard to believe Isaac was spazzing about this yesterday_. He kept thinking to himself until he noticed that a girl had raised her hand to ask him a question. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you really be a teacher?" Xak was slightly taken aback at this, but remembering the circumstances, he could understand why a student would ask that. "I mean, we have another teacher who's a teen like you, but you don't look as reliable.."

"Eh? ...What's that meant to mean?" Xak thought outloud, he was then slowly swarmed with similar questions, "OK! That's enough, back to work!" Xak finally managed to take control of his class. Turning to write on the black board, he could vaguely hear giggles behind him. _Just ignore it Xak... Just ignore it.. _at a point he could barely hear the words 'cute' and 'ass' in the same sentence, causing him to perk up.Xak promptly cleared his throat "As flattering as that line sounded. I'd rather we didn't have such conversation in this classroom about my below-the-waist features, thanks." He turned to see a few girls blushing but, with a quick smirk, he turned back to the board and kept writing.

**Az's Class** **/ 3 - P**

Az came into the classroom a few minutes after everyone else had sat down, "Sorry I'm late, I was dealing with something." He briefly introduced himself, "I'm Azerius Flayan, you're new physics teacher. Today class, we will be working on gravity. Always have a starting point." He held up a marble and a tennis ball, and dropped them at the same time, he allowed them to bounce once and caught them again. "They say no matter if one is heavier than the other, they will both fall at the same speed. You all know that right?" _Maybe a little magic wouldn't hurt._ The marble in his right hand disappeared with a cloud of smoke covering it, as the cloud disappeared, it was replaced with a card, a simple playing card. He noticed the awe from a few of the students, from others he could hear skeptical voices trying to figure out how he managed that switching technique. "But what happens if a card is used? This is where the theory changes.."

The wave of girls nodded along, he had them completely under his control.

**Isaac's Class / 3 – B**

_Aaahh.. I think I've gotten used to this now, just a few more hours and it'll all be over._

Isaac looked at his students, looking pleased, he had reached a topic which he was fluent in. "Alright class, for the next 2 weeks we'll be working on Alchemy." Isaac had actually paid attention in his alchemy classes, it was the only thing that interested him in his old school. The magicks association had just allowed it to be taught to 'Normal' schools a year ago.Isaac had previously set up his equipment before the class began. "You all remember getting that alchemy handbook before I arrived right?" He watched as most of his class nodded, a few looking a bit lost. "It's okay if you don't have it at the moment, but as long as you have it somewhere." He relaxed a bit more as more girls started smiling to themselves and each other.

"Phew, that was close.. I think I left mine in my room somewhere.."

"As long as this lesson isn't boring."

"Me too."

"I think I might have it here right now."

"What does it look like again?"

Isaac took out his hand book as well, it was a pocket sized book, it had a leather brown cover and back, the book looked old, he opened it at a page and held it open with his thumb, he held the book in one hand, and kept his free hand in his pocket for the moment. "For all those who do have their books with them, turn to page 22; Dietary Fiber." Isaac found that this item was the easiest to make in terms of synthesis, in terms of gathering the materials.. not so much. Fortunately for him, he came prepared, he had the materials with him already. He lit a fire and placed a small pot over it. He looked over the class, looking for someone who was looking through their book, he found one, "hmm.. Kumiko. What are the ingredients for this?"

A girl in the front row perked up, "Eh? Oh. Uhm.." She quickly scanned the book " Says that it's made from... fruit?." Kumiko looked up at the teacher form the book, "Fiber from fruit?"

Isaac smirked slightly, "Alchemy is mysterious in it's own way. But, in every alchemic synthesis, you will need a special solution, going straight from the raw material isn't going to work at all." Isaac reached behind the desk and brought up a bottle of Synth Solution. He poured some into the pot, "This solution is the catalyst for any synthesis. It's a major thing." Isaac smiled at his class.

"..Hey Michi-chan.. Does he seem different to you? He's never looked this happy to be in class." A red haired girl turned to her friend sitting to her right, whispering in a low tone so that only they could hear.

"Yeah I know, it's kinda weird, but it's nice to know that he actually cares Sachi-chan. He doesn't seem to be distracted by that book he's always reading this time." the blue haired girl replied.

"Hmm.. so mysterious.. I wonder what's in that book he always reads.." Another girl leaned into their conversation, her orange hair catching the eyes of the other two girls.

"Ah, Ayumu-chan, I was wondering when you would start paying attention. So what do you think he's reading all the time?" the blue haired girl asked her.

"I betcha it's a-"

"And none of this Yaoi crap. I hear enough about it from you." The red headed girl deadpanned.

The three could barely hear a slight 'woosh' sound from behind them, that woosh suddenly followed by a small explosion. The three girls screamed in reaction to the explosion.

"As I was saying. Alchemy can be used for anything. Even bomb creation." Isaac smirked slightly, "Be thankful that was just a weak one, I expect you three to start paying attention now."

The three girls just stared at him wide eyed.

_How did he make a bomb...?_

_That was crazy... it's hard to believe that he's teaching us this stuff..?_

_Maybe that book had instructions on how to make a bomb... With Yaoi!_

"Now that I have everyone's attention. You just stir the mixture for a few minutes.."

At that point the door opened, and in walked a rather large breasted woman. "Is this Isaac-sensei's room?" She walked over to the young boy and put three notes in his hand, each note having his name and the names of Xak and Az with it. "The dean would like to speak to you three after class today." And with that she walked out.

_Talk..? Why does this give me a bad feeling.._

**Xak's Class / 3 – A**

Chisame looked up from her computer to notice their teacher come in 5 minutes after the class had. _What? Another one? Are the grade boundaries for teachers dropping this low now!? This is gonna be like him all over again._

"Ahem, sorry I'm a bit late, I just stopped to the restroom for a second. Anyways, my name is Xakharl, just call me Xak, I'll be teaching biology from now on."

Chachamaru looked over to Eva who seemed to take an interest with this new teacher. "Master, do you know this boy?"

"Yeah, he stopped by with Isaac-kun and a silver haired boy, they wanted to use the resort." Eva explained what happened earlier to Chachamaru, as she wasn't present herself due to her tune-up. "However, I should be claiming my 'payment' from Isaac-kun very soon." She smiled to herself, causing Chachamaru to blink in confusion as she didn't know what the payment was.

"Alright class, I want you to do me a favour, I want you all to keep your head to the table for a while. Think of this as a sort of test." Xak continued. "I will be testing reaction times, so whoever can react to whatever happens the fastest has the best reaction time. I will be keeping a record of this" The girls hesitated at first, but they all complied except for Chisame, Eva, and Chachamaru. Xak didn't bother with them since only three of them didn't want to go with it, their excuses being faint hearts.

As soon as the class put their heads down the door opened and the concentration in the class remained as Isaac entered, he froze when he noticed who he was teaching. _Ah crap... Wait.. they __haven't noticed me yet.. maybe if I just go silently I can get out of here alive.. _. "Hey Xak, sorry about interrupting but the dean's got a note for us; something about a task, I was gonna go stop by Az's lesson too to hand him the note, thought I'd stop by here first and see how you're doing." Isaac focused his voice into a small whisper, trying not to let the girls notice him.

Chisame, Eva and Chachamaru ofcourse noticed him due to their refusal to participate in Xak's test. _Eh? What's he doing in here? He's probably whispering so that the class doesn't notice he's there.. bah, not my problem. _Chisame decided that it was best to ignore Chisame, she turned back to her laptop which she had opened up before Xak came in.

"Ah, thanks Isaac." Xak said loud enough for the girls to hear, causing all the girls to jerk upwards, almost simultaneously.

"ISAAC-KUN!"

Isaac froze on the spot, he slowly turned his head towards the harem of girls. "H...hi.. girls."

Xak didn't understand what was happening, Isaac was left staring back at all the eyes that were all on him. He decided to help him a bit, "Alright class, Isaac-sensei here needs to get back to his class, so we'll just let him go now." All the while saying this, he was slowly pushing Isaac towards the door, motioning for him to leave. Isaac complied, smiling a thanks at him. Xak just turned back to his class.

Isaac had left and a single yellow haired girl raised her hand, Xak saw and asked what her question was. "Can I go to restroom?" Ku Fei kept a straight face as she asked her teacher.

Xak allowed her to go, expecting it to just be a small restroom trip. But the rest of the girls weren't buying it.

"Xak-sensei! I need to use the restroom as well!" one of the pink haired twins shouted, causing the other to join her.

"Me too!"

Within seconds, almost the entire class was asking to go to the restroom. Paniced, he allowed them all to go, and in under a minute the enitre class was gone leaving only a few girls. This left Xak blinking to himself.

"What was that all about?"

**Az's Class / 3 - F**

Isaac opened the door to the class and quickly shut it as he entered. _Phew... thanks Xak.. I guess I lost them._

He turned to see Az staring at him, "Isaac. Why are you in here now?" Az looked at his fellow teacher curiously.

Isaac cleared his throat, "Ah right." Isaac rumaged through his pocket and handed Az a note. "The dean wants us in his office after this. Sounds like something's up."

"Oh?" Az turned back to the class, "We'll discuss this later Isaac, I need to get back to my teaching." Isaac nodded, he turned to leave the class and opened the door. With a click it was confirmed to be closed. Az sighed to himself and looked over at his class. "Sorry about that, school business, nothing to worry about."

"So, Where were we then?"

--

Isaac teaded lightly, his paranoia had gotten the better of him. He turned at the next corner hoping to get to his class, but was shocked to see what was there.

"Alright girls! He must be around here, so we start searching! He wasn't in his classroom which means he could be coming back from the restrooms, everyone check there."

Isaac jumped back around the corner and pressed against it. _Oh god.. not again.. Why does this keep happening to me!? _Isaac headed back the way he came, he could faintly hear a cluster of footsteps come his way. Panicked, he turned into a nearby corner, and headed that direction. He quickly moved down the hallway in the direction off his class, but saw the girls turning the corner in front of him. _Gah! Crap.. gotta hide.. _Isaac quickly rushed into a nearby broom closet. Closing the door behind him. _Phew.. that was a close one._ He saw the sillhouete of the girls walk past the door, when the last of them passed, he slowly opened it and peeked out. _Haa... finally gone._ _Now I know what pac man feels like._ He quickly ran towards his class, rushed in and closed the door.

He'd finally made it back to his class, he turned to see the girls looking somewhat curious. _Uh... what's going on?_ "Err.. sorry about that, but I had to give it to them quickly. So.. Sachi-san, explain to the class what else alchemy can be used for?"

"Me? Oh.. uhh.. Food?" Sachi looked at her friends who shrugged back at her, "Y-yeah, alchemy can also be used for cooking!" Sachi tried to appear as if she knew what she was talking about.

"And that's correct." Isaac smiled at her, causing her to relax. "By the way, even taking a lucky guess can be a good answer." He directed that last comment directly at her.

"Uhh.. right." she sighed to herself, _That was a close one.. I didn't think he'd get back into it so fast._

The bell rang at that moment. "Ah, looks like I took longer than I thought I would." Isaac rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess you can all go now, I'll see you all next lesson."

--

The dean looked at the three boys stood in front of him. "I believe you're wondering why I called you three today." The dean said calmly. "The notes you have, show them to me."

The three boys slightly hesitated at first, but complied, they each put their notes on the desk. "Isaac, step forward please."

"H-huh?" The boy was confused, but complied, he stepped in front of his note. "So.. what am I meant to do-" Isaac was interrupted by a flash of light resonating from the note. The light faded and the note was replaced with a small ginger cat. "...Eh?"

"So, you're my master?" The cat mewed, she eyed the boy. "You don't look very tough." she turned her head with a 'hmph'.

"...what the hell is this?" Isaac asked curiously. "Who's cat is this?"

"Why, that would be your new familiar." The dean smiled lightly, "She will now be accompanying you, as you are her master."

"...Say what?" Isaac murmured, "...Oh god, you're serious aren't you."

The small cat had jumped down from the desk and was now rubbing against his leg. "You feel good master." she purred. "I guess I'll be your familiar."

"Uh.. huh.. Well.. do you have a name then?"

"Carbon." The cat replied, licking her paw.

"Alright then, next Azerius, come forward." The dean continued

"Alrighty, Am I getting a familiar too?" Az questioned as he stepped up to the dean's desk. The same flash of light appeared again, and there lay a small pigmy dragon. It slowly raised it's head and looked at Az.

"Hey there boss, I'm your familiar, Lucifer." The dragon had a sort of childish tone. "I'm still young, so I have a lot to learn." The dragon stretched its wings a bit and flew over to Az, perching itself on his shoulder.

"You know, you're quite light for a dragon." Az smiled at his new familiar.

"Finally, Xak." The dean called Xak up to his desk.

"Do I really need a familiar, I mean. I'm sure I can take care of myself." Xak moaned, obviously not keen on having a familiar.

After being blinded by the bright light, a black and red wolf appeared in front of him. Xak stared at the wolf, he wasn't the size of an adult wolf, signifying it was still young.

"Oh woo, a familiar."

"Hey, watch it kid. I'm more helpful than you think." The wolf growled back at him.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get in my way." Xak stood in line with Isaac and Az, their Familiars nearby them.

"Now that that's sorted, I have a job for you three." The dean added. "Think of it as training, you will be payed for your services by the way. There've been reports of a cult hanging about the school, I fear that they may put the students lives in danger, please deal with them immediately."


	10. Planning Is Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Planning Is Everything**

Isaac's eyes followed carbon who strode ahead of him, "Alright, just ahead should be the science labs, I just need to make a couple of things, then we'll go meet up with everyone else like we arranged." As they finally arrived, he stepped back inside the lab to see that his equipment was huddled in a corner, he quickly set them up the small couldron on top of a fire again. He opened the cupboard to reveal different herbs, potions, and materials. "Hmm... I think I should have enough.." He took a few ingredients, and started to mix them all up in the couldron.

"What are you making?" Carbon mewed, tilting her head slightly. "Looks kinda dangerous" She hopped up onto the table that the couldron was on. "Smells weird too.."

"Yeah yeah, just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Isaac put another ingredient into the mix and stirred it.

The ginger cat glanced over at her master, her tail having a mind of its own, rubbed the bottom of Isaac's nose, "Whatever you say master." The cat smiled playfully. She wasn't expecting Isaac having a reaction to her tail, he had sneezed, causing the mixture and couldron to go flying into the air, the contents poured out. The ginger cat stared up in horror as the solution was about to land all over her, and before she knew it; she was drenched. "Ah! It's all over me.. And it's sticky too.."

"Eh.. Carbon, I told you to be careful..." Isaac sighed. The small cat tried to shake the mixture off of herself, but she felt weak, and started to stumble a bit. "Carbon..? What's wrong..?" The cat had tipped over, still breathing, but lost conciousness. "Oh no... Carbon... W-...What do I do!?"

He quickly picked up the small cat and brought her over to a sink, he turned on the tap and quickly placed Carbon beneath the running water, washing off the mixture, he continued this for a few moments, then finally turned the water off and wrapped her in a towel. _Carbon.. Please be okay.. Well.. I guess there's nothing else I can do for now.. but I need to finish my synthesis._

He left carbon wrapped in a towel, but kept her on the stool that he sat on during class, he retried his synthesis, periodically checking Carbon's health. 10 minutes had passed and Isaac wiped off a bead of sweat on his forehead. "Finally.. done. 50 bombs complete, I'll need these for later." he took the flasks which contained the solutions, presumably explosive, and stored them all in his bag which he had brought. He'd finished clearing up the couldron and the rest of his equipment, and he finally had a sign of life from the small cat, he could just barely make out a small 'mew' come from her, he quickly moved himself over to her. "Carbon..? Are you coming to?"

The small cat finally raised her head and yawned, "M-master..? What happened?" she managed to stand up and jump down on to the floor, leaving the towel on the chair.

"You passed out. Had me really worried there." Isaac smiled, relieved that his familiar was able to walk.

"Oh come now Master, you don't believe that I'm that weak now do you?" Isaac chuckled at this, and petted her on the head, Carbon purred and they were about to leave the room; but Carbon felt a strange sensation, and froze in place. "M-master..."

Isaac turned to see Carbon, she looked as if she was in pain. "Carbon? Carbon what's wrong now?" Indeed something was wrong, Carbon could feel herself changing from within.

--

"God... where is that guy?" Xak kicked the dirt, causing his familiar to catch wind of it and sneeze.

"I don't really see why we bother waiting for him, I say we just go already." The wolf growled to himself, pacing in a line.

"No one asked you, but it makes me wonder the same thing.. Az, think we should just leave the kid?" Xak asked, getting more and more impatient.

"He'll be here, just wait." Az smiled back at his partner, taking a seat on a large rock, Lucifer hovering by him. "If this cult is as bad as the dean says they are, we need as much help as we can."

"Speak of the devil." Kaz glared at the two late-comers. Isaac and Carbon dashed towards their team.

"Sorry we're late.. we had a little... 'accident'." Isaac huffed, they'd come running straight from the science labs, across the school from their meeting point. Carbon only answered with a 'mew'.

"Well then, now that we're all here, let's get going." Az calmly suggested, Xak and Kaz both scoffed, but started walking in the direction of the mountains. Isaac silently followed with Carbon in tow.

A few hours had passed and nothing had happened the sun had gone down at this point and their only light was the moon. They didn't manage to find any signs of a cult around the perimeter either, "Bah, still nothing, and I can't find a scent." Kaz continued to sniff the air around them, as he continued his ears perked up. "Hold on." He kept sniffing, the group had all their eyes on him, he finally stopped and got ready to run. "This way!" Kaz took off rapidly, leaving the others with a hard time trying to keep up. "I know this scent, it's magic."

"Well it's about time! Lead the way Kaz!" Xak shouted in triumph, showing respect for his familiar, The rest of the group followed close behind.

"Okay, it's somewhere around here, I can smell it." Kaz scouted the area for a bit, just to find himself going around in circles. "Ragh! I can't find it!" The wolf scowled to himself.

"Spring it!" A voice called out, causing the group to go on alert.

"Who was that!?" Isaac called out, not really expecting an answer. "Everyone stay on guard.." Az could feel that already, something wasn't right. He could hear the sound of rustling leaves around them.

"It's a trap.." He sighed to them. As his last words were spoken, they were lifted into the air by a giant net, holding them all captive. "It's very old school if I do say so myself." Az chuckled, the rest of the group dead panned, noting that he acted as if they were playing a game.

"Is... he always like this?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah, Az can never take missions seriously, no matter what it is. I'm usually the one getting the hard jobs, so no worries I guess.." Xak sighed, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a pocket knife, "Alright, let's get out of this thing." He began to cut at the rope, but felt the knife heat up at a rapid pace, causing him to drop it. "Gah! What the hell!?"

"Ah.. come now, we can't have you three escaping." It was the same voice that called the order for the trap, Xak tensed his hand, trying to find his target. Finally, out of the shadows came a tall man in a cloak, guessing by the sound of the man's voice, he was an adult. "Heh, I heard that there was a gambit mage around here.. but three? This is perfect!"

Isaac found himself gulping. _Gambit... Does that mean that these guys were after me!? _"Is.. he a gambit hunter? You guys told me about guys like him before didn't you?" He whispered to the group, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah.. I didn't think there'd be any around here. We have to get out of here, but I can't reach my knife.." Xak scowled, "Kaz, can't you chew through the ropes or something? Or maybe you Luce? Burn through these things.."

"Sorry, I'm still only young so breathing fire isn't in my power, I can only breathe smoke right now.." The dragon apologised, Az petting his head in an 'it's okay' manner. Kaz only sighed a bit and started gnawing at the rope.

"Who are you?" Az asked out loud, hoping to keep the assailant's attention on him and not Kaz who was making short work of the ropes.

"Not of importance." The man said clearly, "All you should be worried about is working non-stop for the boss." He eyed the boys, smiling all the while, "I hope you're all good with working late nights."

As the last rope holding the net together was cut, everyone except Lucifer fell with a thud, seeing as he could fly. "Like hell!" Xak jeered truimphantly, he readied his right hand for his casting. "So, what're you gonna do now?" Saying this left a smirk on his face.

There was silence between the group and the man, until he himself broke it. "Well, I believe that there's nothing else to do.. but this." With a snap of his fingers, something pierced Xak's arm, causing him to yelp in pain. He looked down at it to see an arrow sticking out of it. "Fire at will boys."

"Crap! Everyone get down!" Xak shouted, everyone complied as waves of arrows flew at them, "Damn it! I can't tell where they're coming from. There's too many.." Xak strained himself as he pulled the arrow out of his arm, letting some blood pour out.

"You okay Xak!?" Isaac worried over his friend, hoping that he's still able to fight. "First thing's first, we have to get out of here." Isaac reached inside his bag, and pulled out a flask with a pink solution in it. With a swift motion he threw it at the ground in front of them, causing them to be enveloped by a pink cloud. As the cloud dissapated the group had disappeared, The cloaked man signalled for the arrows to stop, taking steps towards where they just were.

"If it's a game of cat and mouse they want, then it's a game they'll get." The man grinned wildly, "I want a 300 meter search of the perimeter. Those boys couldn't have gotten far."

--

"Ha... man my arm is killing me..." Xak growled as he clenched it harder, trying to apply pressure to the wound. Kaz strode up to it and sniffed around it. "What are you doing?"

"Poison. It'll start numbing your limbs within the next 5 minutes, given you're immune system is strong." Kaz calmly stated, not giving much care in his tone.

"F-five minutes!? But I won't be able to fight! Let alone walk!" Xak started to go into a slight panic, noting Isaac rumaging through his bag. "What the hell are you looking for at a time like this!?"

"Antidote." Isaac said, with a single word he stayed expressionless. "I should have one somewhere, it's a cure for any kind of poison. I made the recipe myself." A minute passed and Isaac finally pulled out a flask with a green liquid inside. "There it is.. sorry I took so long looking for it, I have about over 40 bomb flasks in here too, and I don't want to end up using the wrong solution on you." Isaac moved in closer to the wound, pouring a few drops on to it. "Alright, just give it a while, and it should start to take effect."

"You know alchemy Isaac?" Az curiously asked. "Alchemy is quite rare now-a-days, you know this right?" Az smirked at his friend's medical ability, within moments Xak found himself being able to use his arm properly. "Feeling better Xak?"

"Yeah.. a little I guess, still hurts though." Xak sighed out loud.

"Better than nothing Xak. But back to the important business." The ginger cat mewed, she turned to Isaac and the rest of the group, "How do we fight what we can't see?"

"I can't sniff them out, they're hiding their scent somehow." Kaz said, lying down next to his master. "Can't you do anything, kitten? Use your 'wildcat' instincts or something."

"I AM NOT A KITTEN!" Hissed a flustered Carbon, after calming down a bit, she finally said "Fine. I think might be able to spot them in the dark." The ginger cat hopped onto Isaac's shoulder and started scanning. "I can just see around 100 meters from here. Nothing yet... Wait!" The cat perked up, staring into a direction. "Scouts, coming this direction.."

"We ambush them." The wolf suggested, causing everyone to turn to it. "We need to take down as many as we can, so if we ambush them, bit by bit, we can take them all down." He stood and walked over to a shrub, "These'll provide cover for us familiars. But you humans would stick out like a sore thumb."

The boys sweatdropped at this, "Fine, we'll use the tree's as a cover, I'm sure we won't be easily seen there." Az suggested, "Okay boys, let's get climbing."


	11. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fire and Ice**

"Guh, my arm's getting a cramp."

"Shut up! They'll hear us."

"Here they come.."

Az smiled to his friends as he pointed downwards to the incoming guards. "No sign of them over here." One of the guards whispered over to the other, "Looks like we're gonna have to search elsewhere." Their voices indicated that they were both female.

"Yeah." The other guard replied, Xak took this time to notice their weapons. Crossbows, they had a quiver attached to their right leg, like a pouch.

"Hmm.. Leave this to me." Isaac smirked, pulling out a bomb from his bag, "This'll be a cinch." Isaac pulled his arm back, ready to throw the bomb down at them.

"Wait!" Xak commanded, "A little bomb like that's not gonna help." He stated leaving Isaac with a sour look on his face.

"Well what do you suppose we do then?" Isaac glared, having his bomb making abilities insulted.

Xak sighed and held up his right arm. "I'm saying, we add a little 'punch' to it." he grinned slightly, it grew wider as Isaac started to grin as well.

"I get it.. Well, let's see if you can keep up." Isaac joked, ready to throw the bomb.

"Plan to." The bomb was thrown and Xak readied to snap his fingers. The bomb grew closer to the two guards as they finally noticed what was headed their way, much to their surprise they heard an accompanying 'snap'.

--

"Sir! There's been no sign of them for the moment."

"Hmph, keep searching girls.." The cloaked man looked impatient, but he enjoyed the game he was playing with the boys. "This shouldn't take too long, after all they're just childre-" He was cut off by the sound of an explosion, by instinct he ordered all his men to investigate the area. "Quite a large bang." He smiled to himself inwardly, as he himself started to walk towards the area.

--

"I think we over did it." Az chuckled, standing over one of the guards looking over at the other two and their familiars. "I guess we should only use that technique in emergencies."

The rest of the group sweatdropped in agreement.

"I can smell more coming." Kaz growled in a low tone, "I don't think the same trick'll work twice, the big cheese is with them.. I can just smell that magic coming off him." He faced a direction, possibly where the guards were coming from.

"There's alot.. we should retreat again and regroup." The dragon suggested, "If there's too many we won't be able to take them all down."

The rest nodded in unison, they backed off a bit further into the forest, letting the guards track them. They found themselves in an open field, they had been running up hill for a few minutes so it didn't seem confusing that they'd found a summit. "Okay.. I think we lost them.. let's rest here.." The group staying low to the ground, though it was an open field, the weeds were quite tall, providing cover.

"Grr.. We should just take 'em head on." The wolf growled out loud.

"That's a stupid idea, we'd get killed. There's way too many of them." The ginger cat hissed. "If you have any shread of brains in there, you'd know that too."

"WHAT!?" The wolf barked at her. "You askin' for a fight, Kitten?"

The small cat unseathed her claws, "With pleasu-" she was cut off by Isaac who covered her mouth with his hand.

"Damn it you two, not now.. They're here.." Xak sighed, motioning for the two to be quiet. They both complied and watched as the guards made their way through the weeds.

"It would seem they're not in my sight."

"I can't see them either.. Did you see what happened to Gail and Abbie?" The other guard reminded themselves of their friends who were fried to a crisp. "These guys must be like.. stronger than we first thought."

_...Is it me or are all these guards we've dealt with females?_ Isaac thought to himself, curiously watching the guards.

"Who are these guys we're meant to be hunting anyways?"

"Unknown."

"You're no fun to talk to, you know that?" the red haired guard sighed.

"..."

_These two seem kinda familiar.. Eh, it's probably just me._ Isaac felt confused, he turned from the guards and shifted his gaze to his partners.

"Guessing by how these two act, that one with the green hair is the emotionless type of person.. and the red haired one.. just seems a little average, but non-the-less they're both probably tough to get into a squadron." Az whispered to the rest of the group.

"They should be pretty easy to take dow-" Xak was cut off by Az who smiled slightly at him. "...You pervert..." Xak sighed to himself, leaving everyone else in confusion. He and Az moved in, closer to the girls, but dragged Isaac along with them, signalling for the familiars to stay in place.

"H-hey! What's going on?" Isaac flailed, trying not to get noticed by the girls.

"Alright bettin' time!" Az whispered in a low tone, "I bet 5 bucks that Isaac can seduce one of those girls without getting busted."

Isaac was left mouth agape "W-w-what!? Why do I have to..?"

"Because it'll be biased to one side if one of us does it. You're the middle man." Az smiled, ushering Isaac closer to the girls.

_You've got to be kidding me... But.. if I can pull this off, maybe I can tick them into spilling some info on them.. Yeah, I think I can do this.. I don't think I'll fare well with the deadpanner, better go with the other one._ He idly waited till the two guards separated to cover more ground, as soon as the green haired girl was out of earshot, Isaac made his move.

He lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder, causing her to twirl around in shock "Eek! Who's there!?" She aimed her crossbow directly at Isaac.

"Woah there.. sorry, I'm just a little lost, I was hoping you could help me.." Isaac tried to sound as innocently as he could. "I'm from the Mahora boy's school, I'm new so I got lost while taking a stroll, I've been lost for a few hours.. can you help me?"

"Oh.. uhh.. well, I guess I can't help with that." She lowered her crossbow.

_Well.. here goes nothing._ "Hey.. is it just me, or does the moon light enhance your beauty?" He noted the girl start to blush. _Woah.. is it working?_ "I don't think I've seen such a beautiful face late at night, maybe it's just my eyes.. or maybe I'm just captivated by yours..?"

The other two decided to move in closer, they were too far away to hear what was going on, only visible signs were available to them.

She started moving about frantically, partially in embarrasment. "Oh.. uhh... well.. emm.." In her movement she accidentally locks her foot with Isaac's causing them both to trip over, she landing ontop of him. "A-ah! I'm so sorry.." She looked up to see Xak and Az's faces peering at them both. This caused her to scream, catching the green haired girl's attention.

"I win again Az." Xak sighed.

"Crap.." Isaac sweatdropped, trying to recover from his fall as the girl had jumped up off him and was now running in a direction towards her companion. He then noticed the green haired guard come into view, she looked as expressionless as ever, but he knew that she could see him.

Az finally drew a pistol from it's holster hidden beneath his coat and fired at the escaped girl, hoping that one of the elemental effects would render her unconcious. But as the bullet flew towards her, it melted in mid air, leaving a trail of liquid metal on the ground. Xak quickly turned his head at the green haired one, knowing that she was the one who melted his bullet.

"Fire abilities.. Huh?" Xak awed for a bit, regaining his focus, he quickly brought up his hand and snapped, enveloping the girl's lower body in ice. He ran at the girl at top speed planning to knock her out. "Sorry about this.." As he was about to strike, she enveloped herself in flames, causing him to stumble backwards. The Ice melted as it caused a fog to close them both off from the outside world.

"Isaac, go help Xak, I'll have a feeling that we'll be expecting company soon." He sighed, removing his pistols from their holsters as they started to hear more voices from behind them.

Isaac found himself moving forwards, rushing into the fog, still unable to see him. _Where is he!? This fog is lasting long.. the magic from Xak's magic must've still been present in the ice when it melted.. that way, when the fire erupted, it provided a jumpstart for all the dormant magic in it.. changing it into fog. I guess I really do learn things in school.._

The fog had finally cleared, and Isaac felt his jaw hit the ground he stood on. He wasn't sure weather it was just his vision, or if it was really happening. He saw Xak encased in ice from the waist down, his arms frozen in place, disabling his ability to cast any spell. The girl cupped Xak's chin in her hand, and stared at him. "...Handsome.." Xak sweatdropped at this.

"W-what?" Isaac stuttered trying to hold in a snicker, questioning her compliment towards Xak. "Xak.. what have you been doing while me and Az weren't looking?" Isaac mocked in a suggestive tone.

"Hey! Don't talk to me with such a perverted tone!" Xak yelled at the musician, "Now help me out of here damn i-" He was distracted again by the green haired guard, now playing with Xak's hair, twirling the blue strands around her finger. Xak's eyes shot wider than he'd ever thought possible. "Help would be nice right now!"

Isaac was bursting with tears laughing, he was on his knees trying to support himself. "Y-yeah! Alright. Whatever you say 'lover-boy'!" Isaac continued to mock Xak as he pulled out a bomb from his bag, holding it in his right hand. "Alright, here we go." He tossed it at the ground in front of the two, it cracked a bit, allowing a green smoke to exert from it, causing the girl and Xak to go into a coughing fit. "Here we go." He held his breath and dashed at Xak, grabbing one of his arms and continued to run away from the smoke this time, Xak was dragged along as his legs started to thaw. "Don't worry about the girl, the smoke should have dissapated by now."

Isaac stopped for a bit to let Xak's leg thaw out, thus releasing his arms from their icy prison as well. Xak sighed as he felt his arms regain motion, his first action with his newly thawed arms.. he thumped Isaac on the back of the head. "Idiot. Give me a warning before you do that."

Isaac rubbed the newly made bump on his head, laughing. "Ahahaha.. sorry about that. I didn't think you'd mind." He was answered to with another thump to the head.

"Say.. where's Az?" Xak curiously watched the other boy rub both his bumps. "Wasn't he with you when I tried to knock that one girl out?"

"...Oh crap.. Az.." Isaac suddenly remembered that his friend decided to hold the rest of the guards busy as he went to rescue Xak. He made a mad dash for Az's position, Xak followed closely behind.

--

"Let's see.. that's two, that rounds up to... 50 points?" Az spoke out loud, reloading the clips in his dual pistols. Their familiars joined the fray, Lucifer kept most of the infantries distracted as Az fired away at them. Carbon jumped from guard to guard scratching them as she jumped, Kaz growled lowly at a group, intimidating them.

"Az!" The black and blue haired boys shouted simultaneously. "Watch out behind you!" Xak shouted towards the gunslinging magician, in turn he spun around to fire an ice round at the feet of a guard who was charging at him.

"Hey guys! It's a perfect shot!" Az smiled waving to them. They sweatdropped at the sight, noting they weren't exactly needed for the fight.

"That's enough." The infantry stopped the assault, falling back. Isaac's group and their familiars started to stand down as well. The cloaked man stepped forwards, "Hah, I didn't think you three would be much treat, looks like I was wrong this time. He pulled down his hood, revealing him to be a young adult around his 20's, though he harbored a scar on his right cheek. "Call me Leon. I'll be your slave driver for this evening." The dark violet man smirked.


	12. Magi Extractum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Magi Extractum**

"Leon huh? Don't think we can't take you down, your little squadron can't even handle Az here alone." Xak mocked, "You sure you want to fight?" He felt confident in his friend's abilities, knowing that they'd be able to handle whatever was thrown at them.

"Oh trust me, I can take you all. But not with this team." He held out his right arm and there was a flash of light as something appeared in his hand. It was a deep purple, a sort of cross between a guitar and a scythe. It's strings were reflected by the moonlight. "Now, let's rock. Shall we?" He began by plucking a few strings slowly, then picked up into a fast paced solo. Dark smoke started to surround his feet, worrying Isaac.

"W-what the hell is going on?" He stuttered, watching the smoke form into a mist, as the mist cleared, the boys were left, mouths agape along with their familiars. Demons. An army of them appeared out of the dark mist that appeared around Leon. "Now for the Encore!" He contined his playing, the demons charging out at them starting their attack.

"No time to get cold feet boys. We're going in." Xak commanded, drawing a card from his side belt, fueling it with his magic, it glowed from orange, to blue to green. Az drew his pistols again, reloading them.

Isaac sighed deeply, "Alright.." He brought his arms to the back of his head, stretching them out. "This is gonna be a bother.." He pulled out a few bombs from his bag and held on to them.

"Tch, I hope you can keep up." Xak smiled, "Alright. Let's go!" The trio and their familiars charged into the fight.

--

"ISAAC!" Chisame shot up from her bed. Gasping for breath, she felt around for her glasses and put them on, she had noticed that Isaac had not come in that night and was still missing. _He's still not back yet huh? ...ha.. I guess he'll probably be back tomorrow, he can't possibly stay out there for long. _She sighed taking off her glasses and lying down in her bed again.

Morning had come and Isaac still hadn't returned, Chisame sighed for she knew that it was a sunday, she was left with nothing to do. She decided that it was actually time to go outside for a bit, she also thought that it would be a good idea to ask around if anyone had seen the black haired musician.

--

"I know I don't know the guy, but he didn't come back last night, I'm sorta worried." A certain basketball player slumped on the bench, talking to a swimmer, and a football manager. "I sure hope Az is okay.."

"Hmm? What's this, Yuuna cares about her new room mate?" The swimmer mocked.

"Oh shut it Akira!" Yuuna huffed, "It's not like that!" She sighed to herself, as she saw Chisame walk up to them.

"Dare I ask, have you three seen Isaac-kun?" Chisame asked, pushing up her spectacles back up to the bridge of her nose. She sweatdropped, as the three all sighed with a wistful longing as soon as she mentioned Isaac. "I'll take that as a no then?"

"Well, my new room mate is missing too, Az-kun's a little off, but I hope he's okay." Yuuna sighed to herself, allowing something to click within Chisame's mind.

_Az? Isn't he the physics teacher? Eh, whatever, boys will be boys, they probably just hung out somewhere are fell asleep around campus._ She turned and started to walk away but she was called out by another voice. Negi's.

"Chisame-san!" Negi had run up to her, "Chisame-san, The dean wishes to see us."

_Eh? What does the old man want with me?_

A few minutes later, the two found themselves in the dean's office, he sat behind his desk as usual but with him were just a few of Negi's group; Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, and Kaede. "I bet you're all wonder why I've asked you to gather here." The dean started, "I believe you know that we've recently taken in 3 new members of staff here."

_Is this gonna be about Isaac and those other teachers?_ Chisame took a seat in one of the open chairs with Negi, as the rest of the girls decided to stand.

The dean then continued on to explain that they were all magicians, and that they could use 'gambit' abilities, then added on to explain what 'gambit' abilities were. "Anyway, as of last night, all three of them went missing, I specifically gave them the mission to investigate the recent sightings of a cult on the outskirts of Mahora, they have yet to return."

"So... what coulda happened to them?" Asuna asked, "Maybe they just got lost?"

"We've recently recieved reports that there have been 'gambit hunters' in the area, we fear that they've been captured by them." The dean announced, still looking calm and collected as before.

"Gambit hunters, grandpa?" Konoka looked as clueless as ever, "What're they?"

"Konoe-sama did not mention, but Gambit Magicians are hunted for their abilities." Setsuna answered, causing everyone to turn towards her. "Gambit Magicians, though cast spells at random, have enough magical power to rival even yours, Ojou-sama. When captured, they will be extracted for their magic, then will be sent into slave labour."

_..And that idiot Isaac's been captured!? This is bad.._ Chisame fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "So.. where do you think they were taken?" She queried, forcing the worry out of her voice.

"In the mountains just east of here, I had Mana investigate the area for anything suspicious, she managed to find an entrance to some sort of cavern, I believe they are being held there for the time being. I would have sent in Mana, but.. Negi's group doesn't charge anything." The old man laughed whole heartedly, causing the rest of the group to sweatdrop.

"Cheap old fart.." Asuna sighed out loud.

--

Isaac jarred awake as soon as the frozen cold water splashed his face, his vision was somewhat blurry, he obviously didn't have his glasses on his person. He attempted to move but his arms were binded by something, it was rattling, _Chains? What happened..? _

"Don't bother moving." A familiar voice said to him, the violet haired boy smirked, looking at his three prizes, the trio of gambit magicians were helpless as they were chained to the wall, Xak, who was the only other one awake, attempted to snap his fingers, but to to no avail, his hands were numbed, they weren't able to clench into fists either. "You two will be the first to witness.. 'Magi Extractum.'"

Leon strode over to what looked to be an operating table, he picked up a syringe from the tray next to it and continued over to Isaac, "This will hurt. Alot." He smirked as he brought the syringe close to Isaac's neck.

"WAIT!" Xak shouted, disrupting Leon's administering of the solution in the syringe. "...Do it to me instead.."

Isaac's eyes shot wide open, "X-Xak!?" Xak sighed heavily, they both watched the violet haired boy grin wildly, as he changed targets and walked towards Xak. "N-no! What're you gonna do to him!?" He was thoroughly ignored, the syringe was inserted into his neck, and with a grunt he started to feel dizzy.

"K-..knock out syrup..." Xak stuttered, his eyes losing focus until he finally drifted into darkness. He was taken down from his chains, and carried over to the table. He was laid down, face up as Leon walked over to the other side of the table, facing Isaac and Az, who was still unconcious.

"Watch closely boy." He held his hand over Xak's chest and his other hand over a sort of container, and started chanting something inaudible, his hand then started to glow a dark green colour, then red, then blue, it repeated the colour changes until Xak finally shot awake, yelping in pain. He couldn't move his body no matter how hard he tried. He was at the mercy of his captor.

--

"Here it is everyone.." Negi said sternly as they approached the entrance to the cavern, the cavern was dark, but there were a few lanterns to light the way, "It sure is dark in here.." He lit the end of his staff to provide more light for his group.

They made their way inside, it hollowed out into a tunnel, the only light coming from Negi's staff,

--

Xak was once again chained to the wall, he felt his power gone, he just hung there helplessly."Well then, now it's your turn." Leon grinned again as he did the same procedure to Isaac, holding the syringe in front of him. "Don't worry, after you, gunner boy's up next."

"You sure about that?" A voice said as he heard sound of a gun being reloaded behind him. "Heh.. that was a nice little nap. Before you hang up your prisoners, you should make sure that we're not carrying anything anywhere else." Az smiled to the violet haired boy and his friends, as he lifted his shirt to reveal another gun holster strapped to his abdomin.

"When the hell did you get free!?" Leon backed away from the guntoting magician, reaching for his guitar/scythe which was left leaning on the wall. He quickly pulled his hand away as Az shot at the guitar, encasing it in stone. "My awesome guitar!" He was too distracted by his guitar to notice that Az had freed Isaac and Xak, letting them escape.

"Xak.. try snapping." Xak complied to Az's request, but found that even when he did, nothing happened. He'd completely lost his elemental abilities. "Damn it.. Looks like you can't use magic anymore.." Xak sighed, causing Isaac to look away.

_I should have lost my magic.. Not him.. This is all my fault.._ Isaac slumped onto a wall, he rubbed his eyes, remembering that he still couldn't see properly.

"Hey." Xak called out to him. "Don't start thinking this is your fault. Alright? I didn't want that guy getting a hold of your level of magic." he forced a smile, he couldn't believe it himself. He'd lived his entire life with his magicks, and with it finally gone, it felt strange. "By the way Az.. How DID you manage to get free?"

Az smirked as he showed them the chains still around his wrists, hinting that he broke out with brute force. Isaac stood mouth agape, _Just how strong IS this guy!? _

"Well, either way, we should be leaving now." Az sighed. "There's only one room in this place, so I don't think our familiars are around here, but then again, I was dragged here with only half my conciousness so I can't remember." The other two sweatdropped.

--

"Geh.. how far in do we have to go!?" Asuna ranted, they'd been only walking a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. "You sure you're not just leading us in circles Negi?"

"I'm sure that I'm not Asuna, but I agree.. this is starting to get tiring." Negi sighed, they soon came across an object on the floor, they noticed it reflecting the light from Negi's staff. "Aren't those a pair of glasses?"

Setsuna picked up the glasses and noted the word 'Fernan' etched into the frame. "These are Isaac-san's.." She turned to the rest of the group, "He's probably further in."

They continued on, and finally heard something, they sounded like faint voices. The team crept forward, ready to attack at any moment.

"Geh.. Damn it.. I'll get that guy back for making a fool out of me.." The red and black wolf howled.

"Serves you right for rushing in there.." The small ginger cat mewed.

"Hah.. Even when you two are caged up you're still fighting.." The dragon sweatdropped, "So, what do you think is gonna happen to our masters?

"Who cares. I want out of here." The wolf growled, "The faster I can take that guy down, the better."

"Err.. boys?" The cat grabbed the attention of the other two familiars. Negi and his group witnessed the argument of the three familiars. "Uhh.. Meow?"

Negi was a bit taken aback. "A-are you three familiars? We're friends of Isaac's do you know him?"

Carbon perked up, "You know my master?" she asked anxiously. "You have to help him!" She cried out. Konoka moved closer to the small animal, smiling.

"Don't worry, we'll save Isaac-kun!" Her smile caused the cat to smile too. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's through that door, along with our masters as well." The dragon explained.

Negi sighed with relief, "Alright, Asuna-san, you and Konoka-san free these ones and get them out of here, Setsuna-san, Kaede-san and I will continue on."

"Fine. But be careful you three." Asuna sighed, deciding that it was useless to try to argue with him to let her go as well.

--

The boys kept silent as they walked, further and further down they headed, until they finally saw a door, illuminated by a lantern. "Alright! A way outta this place." Az jeered out loud, trying to lighten the mood of the other two.

Isaac watched the ground in front of them as they walked, _..I should have taken it instead. I can't even control my powers.. let alone need them._ Xak did the same, subconciously snapping his fingers although he knew nothing would happen.

They passed through the door in front of them, it was a large room, there were only two doors, the one they came through.. and one with a group in front of it, they were alarmed find three people in the room with them. "Guards!?" Az drew his gun, who was interrupted by Xak and Isaac.

"Wait, they're not guards.." Isaac explained, "Negi..?"

Negi sighed once more with relief, "Finally we've found you three, we thought this tunnel would never end."

Kaede and Setsuna bowed to the three, "Isaac-kun, Az-kun, Xak-kun.. We've come to rescue you."

They group of six were about to leave but were interrupted, by a voice from behind. "Hah! Don't think this is over you three." The group span around to see Leon, this time his guitar was back to its original state. "The guitar went back to normal after smashing on the ground, that stone case you put on it was too easy to break." He grinned.

"Isaac-kun.. who's this?" Negi whispered into Isaac's ear.

Isaac sighed deeply, "Our captor.. and the one who took away Xak's magic."


	13. Parting Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Parting Gift.  
**

"T-took Xak's magic!? You mean.." Negi realized what had happened, _We're too late..._ His insides churned, feeling a bit of regret, until a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Xak.

"Don't worry about it.. Just because I don't have my magic.. Doesn't mean I can't fight." Xak smiled, Negi felt his stomach relax a bit. Gripping his staff he faced the violet haired boy again. Who started playing, once again causing black mist to form all around the room.

"He's summoning demons.." Az stated, he couldn't do much with only one gun. Xak couldn't do any thing at all, he lacked his cards which he used as projectiles, Isaac's bombs were not to be seen in the room they were kept it either. "This could be trouble."

Isaac was tugged in one direction by Setsuna, "Isaac-kun, there was a bag, guns, and a deck of cards in the other room.. and.. is this yours?" Isaac realized that they were his possessions as well as Xak and Az's, he took what she handed to him, which he made out to be his glasses, he smiled and replaced them back on to his face acknowledging the items were his with a nod, "Very well. We shall hold him off while you regain your possessions."

"Alright. Xak, Isaac, let's move." Az declared, passing into the next room. The other two followed, leaving the 10 year old wizard, ninja and samurai to fend against the violet haired demon summoner.

"Master!" Carbon cried, jumping into her master's arms. "Are you okay!?" Isaac cradled his familiar petting her head.

"I'm just fine, don't worry Carbon." Isaac chuckled, he raised his eyes and noticed the two girls watching him smiling. "Good to see you again Asuna-san, you are... Konoka?"

"Tch. Nice to see you're popular with the ladies Isaac." Xak joked, grabbing his deck of cards from the table, putting them into a side pouch. Snapping it to the side of his waist by the belt.

"Yeah yeah.. Wait.. Why aren't you and those two girls affected by that love spell..?" Isaac remembered, slightly backing away from her.

"Oh, don't worry about that, before we left, Chachamaru had us drink some sort of purple liquid, she said it was sweetener, then she told it was an anti-love potion."

"Then.. why bother calling it a sweetener?"

All the girl could do was shrug, which was enough of an answer for Isaac. "Okay, let's get back in there and hel-" He was interrupted as the door opened up from behind them, Setsuna, and Negi came tumbling in, their cuts and wounds looked worse than they could have anticipated. "Setsuna-san! Negi-bouzu! Asuna-san, Konoka-san, help me out here.." Isaac knelt down next to them. "What happened!?"

Konoka rushed to them, using her artifact to heal their wounds. "That demon he summoned.. it's too powerful.." Setsuna explained, forcing the words out. Xak and Az nodded to each other, rushing into the field of battle, their familiars stayed in the room though leaving them with Isaac with the others. "Be.. careful of it's claws... tox...in..." Setsuna had fainted, even Konoka's advanced healing abilities could not cure Setsuna's fatigue, but she atleast managed to remove the poison.

"Secchan is exhausted.. Negi-kun is unconcious too.. I hope you're careful." Isaac nodded, taking his bag from the table. He walked through the door to join his friends.

The door shut behind him, he readied a few bombs in his hand as he stared up at the giant dog-like creature, which Xak managed to scratch a few times using the edge of the playing cards, his alternative weapon due to his lack of magic.

Az had to stop his waves of attacks to help Kaede who had been injured, Isaac helped by distracting the demon with bombs as Az lead her away from the fight and over to Konoka in the next room.

"Xak! Watch out for the claws!" Isaac shouted to his partner throwing another bomb at it. They seemed to be doing little damage, the burns on it were hardly visible.

"Got it!" Xak shouted back, narrowly avoiding a slash from the beast. He jumped back landing beside Isaac, drawing another card. "We'll flank him. You go right, I'll go left."

"Wait." Isaac interrupted, reaching into his bag, passing him a flask, his eyes shadowed. "Pour it onto your cards, it should compensate for your magic."

The two stayed silent for a bit, finally splitting up to go their directions as a claw came crashing down where they once stood. Isaac barely heard a 'thanks' as he parted ways, Isaac smiled as he threw more bombs.

Xak flew to the left, opening the flask and pouring it onto the pouch that his cards were kept in. He drew a card and aimed for the beast's side, he launched the card at it, watching as the card bursted into flames upon impact, singeing the side of the demon as it howled in pain. _Heh.. I gotta get him to teach me how to make this solution later._

"Think you're tough now huh!?" Leon shouted from his position, staying behind the beast he continued to play, giving it a 'power up'. "Like to see you try now.." he stopped playing for a split second and revealed a container, a bright light swirled around inside it, it glowed orange, to red to blue, and continued shining. "Let's see what happens when this guy has the power of a Gambit Magician!" He held one hand over the container and with the other, he strummed the strings, The boys noted the beast looked as if it got stronger by a considerable amount. Using it's claws it aimed at Isaac who was slammed into the wall. Isaac grunted in pain as he dropped a bomb nearby him, only slightly damaging the claw of the beast.

Isaac screamed out in pain. Blood started to seep through the demon's claws as it dug deeper into his side. "F-FUCK YOU TOO!" Isaac yelled as he threw another bomb towards the demon's face, causing it the stumble back in pain, causing Isaac to drop onto the ground breathing heavily. He barely managed to raise his head to see the beast trying to land another hit but was showered with bullets. His vision became slightly blurry, but he could faintly see Az's figure blasting away at it, as well as Xak's cards.

"I told the girls to get the three out of here. Where's Isaac?" Az called out to Xak, he noticed Xak's small gesture as he tilted his head in Isaac's direction. "Woah.. Don't worry, I've got it." Az moved in quickly, lifting Isaac up from his position. The pair managed to get closer to the door, but were swiped away by the beasts large claws. Isaac's condition worsened, not only was he bleeding from the side, his arms and face were now covered in cuts. Az suffered no less, sans the cuts from the side.

"AZ! ISAAC!" Xak called out in terror, watching his friends slammed against the wall again. Something inside him stirred, he felt his insides tighten, he felt his rage slowly pent up inside him as the demon scratched at them again.

The demon raised it's claws, ready to release the final strike, "You see this power boy!? This was yours once!" Leon laughed, strumming more and more releasing more of Xak's energy into the demon. The claws came crashing down and the dust was flung into the air. "It's over for you three. Even if I only got one of your powers, that's good enough."

The dust cleared. Leon felt his stomach churn, and the demon's claws were stopped. "You can't be serious.." Xak stood, his left arm stretched out at the claws, a faint aura was glowing around him, they took the forms of wings, blocking the strike. "What the hell!?" Leon strummed more and more, releasing more energy into the beast, but to no avail, Xak didn't move a budge.

Xak didn't say much, but with a swipe of his arm, the aura looked as if it pushed the demon backwards, he brought his arms into a cross around his body, and as he did this, the aura wings started to cover him. He quickly separated his arms so that they were at his sides, the aura wings followed but caused a gust of wind to form into a twister, he snapped both his fingers, and the twister grew to an admirable size, but it radiated the same aura of the wings that Xak emitted. As the twister approached the demon, cuts and gashes started to form on it, implying the damage was being caused by the twister itself.

The demon howled in pain as it was surrounded by the twister, being cut endlessly and mercilessly, as blood poured out everywhere. Finally the twister had cleared and the demon was left, lifelessly standing until it flopped forwards, Xak reached for one of his cards, but in his hand, he transformed it into a feather, and shot it at Leon, purposly missing and impacting the Container with Xak's magic. "It's over for you." He sighed, as the container shattered, releasing Xak's magic into thin air.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!" Leon screamed, "Now the magic is lost! Gone forever!" He glared at Xak, who was holding another card, ready to through.

"Tch. If that's all my magic is good for.. Providing power. Then I don't need it, nor do I want scum like you getting your hands on it." His eyes were now a deep red, glaring holes into Leon, he felt Xak's eyes pierce into his soul, losing control of his body as he couldn't even move his arms, or legs. Xak took another feather out of his pouch, throwing it into the air. As it connected to the ceiling of the room, it caused a small crack, which grew and grew, eventually causing the roof to collapse. "This place should never be found again.." Xak turned and lifted his friends, placing each of their arms over his shoulders. He held on to them as he jumped towards the collapsing ceiling, his wing-like aura causing him to levitate. Before disappearing, he glared back at Leon who finally managed to control his body again escaping.

--

The night air was calming, it was just about midnight, everyone took a full day to recover, Mahora seemed like a ghost town when the lights went out.

"So.. you're seriously leaving?" Az asked, seriousness taking over his voice.

Xak chuckled a bit, "This is the first time I've seen you so serious, but.. yeah." He clenched his fists, "This power.. It's feels good.. But I can't control it.. I'm worried I might cause problems."

Az stood up from where he was sitting, and crossed over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man.. You know you're the most controlled person I know." Az smiled, causing Xak to smirk.

"You're a good friend Az.. That's why I want you to watch over that guy Isaac for me." He folded his arms, "If he's not stronger by the time I come back, you're gonna get one hell of an ass whooping." Xak playfully hit Az on the shoulder.

"Xak.." a voice called out. The two boys turned to see Isaac slowly walking towards them.

"Isaac!" Az called, "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" It was plainly obvious that Isaac had not completely recovered, his bandages were visible all around his body.

"I'll be fine.." the black haired boy sighed, "But are you really leaving?" his gaze shifted over to the blue haired magician.

"Yeah.. Until I can control these powers, I'm just a danger to all of you." Xak sighed to himself. "But I'll be back, so you'd better be tougher by then. Got that?" He smirked, he turned and walked off.

"When you come back!" Isaac shouted out to him, getting his attention. "Let's fight to really see who's gotten stronger!" He watched as Xak just waved back, never once looking back.

Xak walked further towards the entrance of the school, but stopped in his tracks. "You can come out you know.." He sighed, and turned as the small black and red wolf stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, I can't let you have all the fun out there.." The wolf slyly smirked, "Now come on, if I have to spend one more day talking to that cat I'll kill myself." The boy laughed as they both walked out of the Mahora grounds, not to be seen again..

For now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**From this point on, there will be two stories to read from:**

**Cynical Guilty Pleasures – Chapter 14 and onwards is the main plot of the story.**

**Broken Wings and Dreams – The series's subplots. Connected to the main story, will explain details about certain aspects in it.  
**

**Look forward to both stories, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
